Castles in the Sky, Shadows on the Ground
by Kitai Matsuru
Summary: 7CHup-Sequel to Dream Weaver-Someone's trying to control time & the Inu-tachi has to find out who it is before its too late. Siria could be a key figure, but shes having her own problems. Someones collecting kiseki stones and they want Yume's. M:S; I:Ka
1. Crawling in the Dark

The…not so long awaited sequel to Dream Weaver is here.  In fact, I put it up at the same time as I put up the last chapter of Dream Weaver.  Oh, who cares.

Anyway, here's the thing.  This is probably the longest first chapter for something that I have ever written, but I wanted to start it off big.  This chapter has a lot to do with…well, just read it and see.  Please read it all the way through.  Please!  And then review.  Please!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha.  I'm still slightly broke.  I also don't own the song "Crawling in the dark" and yes, I used it again to write this chapter.  Believe me, I came up with this before I even wrote that chapter in Dream Weaver.  I've had this idea for a long time.  Anyway, don't sue me.

*************************************************************************************************************************

(Music starts)

A lone figure walked through a grassy field.  She had short, orange colored hair and crimson eyes.  She was walking away from a small village.  She was dressed in a beautiful, cerulean kimono with embroidered yellow flowers on it.  A pair of wooden sandals accompanied her outfit.  She was walking away from a village set in a beautiful meadow.  The sun was shining and the sky was blue.  There was also a gentle breeze.  However, she suddenly stopped walking as the wind shifted.  She stood there, not moving from her spot, allowing her kimono to sway slightly in the breeze.

"What do you want?" she asked in a cold and dangerous tone.  Standing behind her was a man with short, slightly messy, black hair.  His bangs were covering his eyes, his head hung slightly low.  He wore a black haori and black pants that were slightly tight, more so than most pants were in the Sengoku Jidai.  Black boots accompanied his outfit.  It was obvious he had either stolen quite a few objects or he was quite rich.  Two golden bracelets were on his wrists and a golden choker was on his neck.  There was an empty sword sheath at his side.

"You are the hateshi no akuma, ne?  The tamashi youkai…Cycil," spoke the man.  Cycil slowly turned around and glared at the boy, her crimson eyes flashing with fire.

"What if I am?  What do you care?"

"It would be a shame if something happened to that village over there."  Cycil's expression instantly changed to one of concern and worry.  She eyed the young man suspiciously, but her eyes soon narrowed.  She wasn't about to show any weakness.  Something didn't feel right about this boy.

"Is that a threat?"

"Take it the way you want to.  I'm just saying it would be a shame."

"What do you want?"  The fire had flared up again in her eyes.  'That temee…thinking he can take advantage of me like this.  I should rip him apart right now.'  She flexed her claws, which were rising up from her sides, getting ready to strike him down if she needed to.  She was repressing the urge to kill him this very minute.  'No one threatens that village…no one.'

"If you're thinking of destroying me, then you'll be wasting your time.  Kill me, and you can say goodbye to your village down there."  Cycil instantly let her hands fall to her sides, no longer flexing her claws.  Her arms hung limply.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you.  I need you to help me…however…only if you come with me…will I spare your village."  Cycil thought about it.  She clenched her fists, but then relaxed.

"Very well.  What do you need me for?"  However, before she could react, the man ran up to her and placed a small red stone on her forehead.  Cycil instantly blacked out.

(Music gets louder)

Cycil was sent into the darkness, but it wasn't at all peaceful or comforting.  She felt herself being pulled downwards.  Every part of her body hurt, as if clawed hands were dragging her through a wall of fire.  She cried out, but no sound was heard.  Her voice was gone, her sight was gone, and soon she heard nothing as well.  It was as if she was dead.  She had been locked away while something else surfaced within her.  It was the one thing she feared.  It was what she had fought to suppress, but had never been able to get rid of.  It was the killer within her, the devil inside of her, and the one thing she hated most of all.  It was the part of her that thirsted for the feeling of blood on her hands.

(I will dedicate

And sacrifice my everything for just a seconds worth

Of how my story's ending)

The forest trail was enshrouded in a light mist.  The leaves on the threes were starting to turn yellow.  The green and yellow made the forest look slightly ancient and mysterious.  The ground was covered in dirt, but the trail was a little nicer.  It was compact, because people had obviously walked it before, but the forest was mostly deserted now.  There were other paths, safer paths, which people could travel on now.  A figure emerged from the mist, walking down the trail.  She wore a black pair of tight pants and a slightly brown, short-sleeved top, her midriff covered in gray material.  Her outfit was that of a warrior.  Her black boots made no sound as she walked proudly through the forest.  There was a sword at her side, covered in an onyx colored sheath.  Her crimson hair swayed slightly as she walked, half of it covering her left eye.  Her right, gray eye scanned the area as she walked.  It was, overall, a nice day, but she couldn't tell because of the tall trees blocking out the sky.  Suddenly, the stone on her stomach pulsed, sending a chill through her body.  The sword at her side also pulsed once.  She stopped walking and turned her gaze forwards, into the depths of the forest where a figure was emerging.

(And I wish I could know

If the directions that I take

And all the choices that I make

Won't end up all for nothing)

Her eyes landed on the figure that had appeared.  It was a girl with bat like wings on her back.  Her head was hung low, allowing her orange hair to fall over her eyes.  She wore a short, blue kimono with yellow flowers embroidered on it.  It appeared that the bottom of the kimono was ripped.  It had been a lot longer before.  Now, it stopped just above her knees.  Her hands hung at her sides.  Her feet were sandaled still.  Even now, the crimson haired girl knew who she was.

"Cycil…is that really you?"  The youkai, Cycil, raised her head, staring right into the gray eyes of the ningen in front of her.  Her eyes were blank and void of all emotion.  It was as if she was the living dead.  She raised her hand and flexed her claws.  "Cycil…it's me…Siria."  Cycil cracked her claws, obviously not hearing Siria.  She then flexed her wings and in one quick motion, she had launched herself at Siria.

(Show me what it's for

Make me understand it

I've been crawling in the dark

Looking for the answer)

Cycil swiped at Siria with her sharp claws, but the ningen was able to dodge to the side.  Cycil then tried with her other hand, but she missed again.

"Cycil…what's wrong with you?" shouted Siria, trying to get her friends attention.  It didn't work.  Cycil was about to strike at her again, but Siria quickly drew out her sword and blocked Cycil.  The youkai swiped at the sword, making a clanging noise that rang through the forest.  Cycil then pushed off of the sword and slid back a few feet.  She stood there and cracked her claws again.  She smirked, thinking only of how good it would feel to have Siria's blood on her hands.  She couldn't wait to feel it.  She then launched off again, heading straight towards Siria, who was ready this time.  She gripped her sword tightly and braced herself for the impact.  However, right when Cycil had reached her, the youkai disappeared.  Siria stood, bewildered.  People, even youkai, didn't just disappear into thin air.  'Where are you, Cycil?' questioned Siria to herself.  She glanced around, finding nothing.  Cycil, however, appeared behind her and brought her claws down on Siria's back.  

(Is there something more

Than what I've been handed?

I've been crawling in the dark

Looking for the answer)

The ningen cried out slightly as she stumbled forwards.  She could feel the hot pain and the blood that was now flowing down her back, dripping to the ground below.  She turned and looked at Cycil, shocked.  Her eyes and expression were full of pain, but not because of the attack.  Her friend, her best friend, was trying to kill her, and all Cycil did about it was stare at the blood on her hands.  Her expression was still blank and dead.

"Cycil…onegai…stop this.  Why are you attacking me?" asked Siria.  However, Cycil paid no attention to her and once again ran to her, swiping at her.  Siria tried to block with her sword, but Cycil made it around that and ended up striking Siria in the chest, adding five more slashes to her cut up body.  Siria fell to the dirt-covered ground.  She could feel the crimson liquid leaking out of her, forming a puddle on the ground.  She suddenly felt incredibly weak, but she continued to grip her sword as if her life depended on it.  She would never let go of it.  Her vision began to blur, and the last thing she saw was her dear friend Cycil, standing above her, just watching as she slipped into the darkness.

******

(Help me carry on

Assure me it's okay to use my heart and not my eyes

To navigate the darkness)

The Inuyasha-tachi was walking through a mist-enshrouded forest.  It was incredibly calming, yet slightly eerie.  As always, Inuyasha was walking in front, followed by Kagome.  Shippo was sitting on her shoulder, talking to her.  Behind Kagome was Sango, and behind Sango was Miroku.  The houshi had been behaving lately and Sango wasn't sure if she should take that as a blessing or if she should be concerned for him.  Either way, she was enjoying the comfort of the forest right now.  They walked along quietly.  They had heard of a village that was having youkai problems lately and were heading over to check it out.  However, the fastest way was through the forest, and Inuyasha had insisted that they go through it.  No one felt like arguing right now, so they agreed, deciding it wouldn't be any more dangerous than the other routes.  They all walked peacefully, until the jewel that Sango wore around her neck pulsed, sending a warm, yet chilling feeling through her.  It was a black, diamond shaped stone, a kiseki, placed on a silver chain that Kagome had brought for her.  She stopped walking when she felt the pulse.  Miroku then stopped behind her, staring at her oddly.

"Sango?  Is something wrong?" asked Miroku, staring at her still body.  She felt fear for some reason.  She looked at the stone and gently lifted it up so she could see it.  The silver chain gleamed in the small amount of light in the forest.  Kagome and Inuyasha had stopped walking and had turned to look at her.

"Sango-chan, doushitano?" asked Kagome, walking over to her.

"It…pulsed.  It's never done that before," responded Sango, a bewildered look on her face.  Suddenly, Inuyasha straightened, feeling uneasy.  The familiar scent of blood was in the air and it stung at his delicate senses.  He turned back to the trail and sniffed it once.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" asked Shippo, who was eyeing the hanyou suspiciously.

"I can smell it.  It's the smell of blood," he responded.  This got everyone's attention.  They all turned to him.  Inuyasha then began to run down the trail, the rest of the group following him.  He wasn't going as fast as he normally would.  He didn't want to lose his friends.  He slowed down a little when a figure began to appear through the mist.  The smell was getting stronger.  The figure was obviously unconscious and lying on the ground.  However, Inuyasha came to a dead stop when he saw who it was.  The others had the same reaction as they reached the area.

(Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?

Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?)

She was lying in a puddle of her own blood.  Five gashes were on her chest and five were also on her back.  Her sword was still clutched tightly in her hand.  Kagome gasped and ran over to her.

"Siria-san!" she shouted.  She fell to her knees next to the unconscious girl.  The others followed.  "Siria-san!" called Kagome again.  She shook Siria, but got no response.  It had been over four months since the last time she had seen her.  Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who looked slightly worried.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome, getting his attention.  "We have to help her."

"I know that," he said slightly rudely.  "But how?  Where would we take her?"

"We passed a hut back there about an hour ago.  We need to take her there."

"I don't know if she'll last that long, Kagome-chan.  She seems to have lost a lot of blood," pointed out Sango.  It was true.  Siria had lost a lot of blood.  She was barely breathing now, and her breaths came irregularly.

"She'll make it if we hurry," said Miroku.  "Inuyasha, you should take her.  We'll follow on Kirara."  Inuyasha nodded, knowing that that was the best way to go about saving Siria.  Kagome stood up and allowed Inuyasha to pick up Siria.  He put her on his back like he often carried Kagome.  The Toukengai slipped out of her hand, but Kagome picked it up carefully and walked over to Sango and Miroku.

"Kirara," said Sango, looking to her neko youkai.  Kirara mewed and transformed.  Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome got on her and positioned themselves comfortably.  Inuyasha watched, waiting for them to be ready.  He then turned back to the trail.

"Ikuzo," he said.  And with that, they went barely through the forest, heading towards the hut they had seen a while back.

******

Siria was floating in darkness.  It wasn't only dark, but it was empty and had a lonely feel to it.

"Where am I?" she asked the darkness.

"Siria…" whispered a male voice.  Siria tensed at the voice, knowing that she had heard it before.  However, this voice was different in one way.  It was cold.  It was like ice.  A chill ran up her spine and she shivered.  She didn't want to answer the voice.  "Siria…" it probed again.

"Go away," responded Siria.

"Siria…who are you…really?"

"Urusai."

"Siria…you are Yoka…Mikomi Yoka…do you remember me?"

"Iya!"

"I died because of you.  I died saving you.  I died losing you.  And I died for you.  How do you repay me?"

"I said urusai!  I don't have to listen to you!  Leave me alone!"

"Siria…you can't escape.  We'll see each other soon."  Suddenly, a loud, single tone began to ring loudly through the darkness.  It was an annoying sound and it was just getting louder.  Siria covered her ears, unable to take the sound any longer.  The ringing got louder, sending a painful shiver through her.  She felt as if her eardrums would burst.

"Stop it…make it stop!!"

(Show me what it's for

Make me understand it

I've been crawling in the dark

Looking for the answer)

Siria awoke with a start.  She instantly sat up the minute her eyes opened.  A jolt of pain shot through her entire body and she hunched over, covering her stomach.  However, that also stretched the wounds on her back and she had to bite her bottom lip to keep from screaming.

"Siria-san!" called a familiar voice.  Only one person called her that.  Siria looked to her side to see Kagome sitting there, a worried look on her face.  The others were there too, watching her.  Siria stared at them all in turn.  She wasn't sure what to expect and she was slightly surprised.  It had been a while since she had last seen any of them and she would have been happy and relieved if it had been under different circumstances.  However, her pain was preventing her from even feeling delight in seeing her friends.  "You should lie back down," said Kagome, placing a hand on the struggling girl's shoulder.  Siria simply shook her head.

"Daijoubu…don't worry about me," she said in a stressed voice.

"Are you sure?" asked Sango, also kneeling next to her.  Siria simply nodded.

"I'm sure.  My body is different than yours.  Remember…the kiseki have healing attributes.  I'll be fine in a few hours."

"Alright," said Kagome, still worried about her friend.  Inuyasha walked over to the hut door and sniffed the air.  His ears twitched and he focused his eyes on the trail outside.  The mist had lifted, but the forest was still quite enshrouding and mysterious.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" asked Miroku, walking over to his friend.

"There's a youkai close by," he said in a slightly quiet and dangerous voice.  "I can smell it."  Sango stood up and walked over to the two men.

"What should we do?" she asked.  They were all staring out the door now.

"What do you think?  We go out and kill it before it can kill us," responded Inuyasha.  He turned to Kagome and Siria.  "Kagome, you stay here and watch Siria.  We'll go and take care of the youkai."

"Okay.  Be careful."  Inuyasha nodded and ran out the door, followed by Miroku and Sango.  Kagome sighed in relief, however, because Shippo had gone with Kirara to the lake to get some water and gather a few herbs.  It would be a while until they got back and she was glad that they wouldn't be endangered.  They were safe as long as they stayed together and didn't wander too far into the forest.  Kagome turned her attention back to Siria, who was still struggling to control her pain.  She hoped Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku would be okay.

(Is there something more

Than what I've been handed?

I've been crawling in the dark

Looking for the answer)

Suddenly, the kiseki on Siria pulsed and she instantly tensed up.  She looked to her side where her sword was lying on the ground, unsheathed.  It pulsed as well.  Siria's eyes were wide, and for a moment she forgot about her pain.  'My kiseki pulsed again…and so did the Toukengai.  Could this mean…?'  Her eyes widened even more and she began to panic.  'That youkai that Inuyasha mentioned…it must be Cycil!'  She hung her head in thought.  'This is bad.  Cycil looks different than she did a few months ago.  If he doesn't recognize her…he'll kill her.  Even if he does recognize her, she'll attack them…and he'll still kill her.  I can't let him!'

"Kagome-san!" shouted Siria in a panic.  She turned her body and placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders.  Her wounds were stretched and she could feel them opening again.  However, she didn't care right now.

"Nani?" questioned Kagome.

"You need to go after Inuyasha!  The youkai he mentioned…that youkai is Cycil!  You have to stop him from killing her!"

"Huh?  Demo, Inuyasha would never kill Cycil."

"You don't understand.  Cycil, she…she isn't herself.  There's something wrong with her.  Please, go after him and don't let him kill her."

"Siria-san…then who'll stay here with you?  What if you get attacked?"

"Kagome-san, onegai!  Do this for me!"  Kagome stared at Siria's pleading expression.  She was really begging here.  Kagome nodded.

"Okay, I'll go.  Stay here," she said, quickly getting to her feet.  She grabbed her bow and quiver before running out the door, hoping to catch up with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.

(Music)

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku ran through the forest, looking for the youkai Inuyasha had mentioned.  They turned a corner in the forest and saw a shadow farther ahead.  They all slowed down as the shadow came into view, no longer covered by darkness.

"I see it," said Inuyasha.  They all soon stopped once they could fully make out what it was.  The demon had black wings and was wearing a blue kimono that had been ripped to above her knees.  Her orange hair hung passed her shoulders, her bangs covering her eyes so they couldn't see them.

"Is that the youkai?" questioned Miroku.  Inuyasha simply nodded.

"Strange," said Sango.  "I think I've seen her before."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Inuyasha.  The youkai kept her head low and raised her clawed hand, flexing her fingers.  Her nails were quite long, even more so than Inuyasha's.  Her claws were also a silver color.  She extended her wings and took flight, aiming right towards Inuyasha.  The hanyou quickly pulled out Tetsusaiga and blocked her attack.  She then tried to hit Miroku, who blocked with his shakujou.  She kicked her foot towards Sango, but the Hiraikotsu was already in front of her.  None of her attacks made contact.  She jumped back and tried again, focusing mainly on Inuyasha.

******

(So when and how will I know?)

Kagome was running through the forest as quickly as she could.  She had to reach Inuyasha before he found Cycil.  She had to save the youkai from Inuyasha.  Siria had mentioned that something was wrong with her, but Kagome was wondering exactly what that meant.  Cycil was different.  'I wonder what happened to Cycil.  I hope she's all right.  Please let me make it there in time.'  She then tripped on the dirt, but quickly stood back up and brushed herself off.  She then continued running, dreading what she might come across.

******

Back in the hut, Siria was still sitting up, thinking about what was going on.  Her pain had dulled and she was focusing on Cycil.  She had to do something.  Cycil would stop at nothing until they were dead.  Her eyes had a certain lust in them.  It was the lust she had seen there on their second encounter when Cycil had killed Seidou.  It was a lust for blood.  Cycil had become a true youkai, one who thirsted for human blood.  She had seen her staring at it when it was Siria's blood that had been on her hands.  'Cycil…why?  What could have possibly happened to you?  What should I do?'  Siria turned her eyes to the Toukengai.  She saw the blade, the silver blade that would turn red in battle.  It was the blade of her beloved Shiro-sama.  She had taken it after he had died and had had it with her ever since.  She looked at the sword a little while longer and soon made up her mind.  She grabbed the sword by the hilt and stood up, ignoring the pain from her wounds.  It was pain, but it wasn't as bad as it had been.  She walked to the door and walked out.  She began to pick up her speed, still ignoring the pain.  Saving Cycil and her friends was more important right now.

(How much further do I have to go?

How much longer until I finally know?

Because I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me

In front of me)

Kagome was still running.  She then turned the corner and stopped.  She saw her friends and they were fighting with a youkai.  Kagome knew it was Cycil.  Siria had told her so.  However, the Cycil she remembered was different.  Her hair wasn't the same length and her nails weren't that deadly looking or metallic like.  Also, Kagome couldn't see her eyes.  Her bangs still concealed her eyes.  Kagome watched as Inuyasha blocked with the Tetsusaiga.  Kagome ran over to them.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted, getting his attention, along with Sango's and Miroku's.

"Kagome-sama?" questioned Miroku.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sango.  Cycil jumped back into the forest area, preparing to lunge for them again.

"Kagome, I told you to stay at the hut with Siria.  What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha, slightly annoyed yet concerned.

"She's the reason I'm here.  Siria-san asked me to come.  Inuyasha, you can't kill that youkai."

"Why not?!"

"Because that's Cycil."  They all seemed shocked as they looked towards the girl they were fighting.  She lifted her head, her hair moving out of the way, revealing her eyes.  They were the same crimson eyes that Cycil was known for.  However, their kindness and reserve was gone.  All that was left was the thirst for blood.

"Are you sure, Kagome-chan?" asked Sango.

"Why didn't I notice it before?" asked Inuyasha.  "The scent seemed familiar in a way, but she seems so different."

"Siria-san said that something's wrong with her, but she didn't know what it was."  At that moment, Cycil flexed her claws and ran at all four of them, swiping with her metallic claws.  Miroku and Sango dodged, and Inuyasha blocked with his sword.  Kagome stood behind him, watching.  She decided to try something.

"Cycil, onegai, stop it!" shouted Kagome.  However, Cycil paid no attention to her.  "Cycil!  Don't you remember?  Listen to me.  Cycil, you met us about five months ago.  You fought us and helped us.  You need to remember.  This isn't you."  There was still no reaction.

"Give it up, Kagome.  You can't reach her.  She's too far gone," said Inuyasha.

"I can't give up.  We need to save her!"

"We can't save her if we don't know what's wrong with her.  Look, she's trying to kill us, and it's either us or her, and I'd rather it be her."

"There must be another way," pleaded Kagome, tears building in her eyes.

"There isn't!"  Inuyasha blocked another strike and was about to finally take the offensive.

"Matte!" shouted a voice from behind them.  They turned to look behind them and they saw Siria, leaning her side against a tree.  She was breathing hard and the Toukengai was back in its sheath.  Her bandaged torso was covered up by her clothing again, but the slash marks were still there.  They could see the bandages, which were taking on a red tint.

"Siria-san, what are you doing here?" asked Kagome.  "You shouldn't be walking around yet."

"I had to come.  I need to help Cycil.  She's all I have left, since…since Yume."  This time, there was a reaction in Cycil.  She stopped her descending claws, as if she had just froze.  They all stared at her, emotions swirling in her crimson eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Sango.

"She reacted to what Siria said," pointed out Miroku.  Kagome watched Cycil as she stood there, as if she were fighting an inner battle, which she was.  This gave Kagome an idea.

"Cycil…you need to stop this.  Yume told you to be free, remember?  Are you going to disobey her?" asked Kagome.  Siria just looked around the area and at Cycil.  Cycil hadn't looked like this a while ago.  She was changing quickly.  That's when Siria saw it.  There was a small, sphere shaped stone on her forehead.  It was glowing a crimson color.  Cycil soon grabbed her head and held it as pain seared through her.

"Cycil, onegai…you need to snap out of it," said Siria.  Cycil soon released her head, her eyes reverting back to an empty crimson.  She jumped back and just stood there, watching them.  Suddenly, a figure began to emerge from behind a tree.  All they could see was half of his back at first.  However, he then turned and came out into the open, still keeping his hand on the tree.  His head was down, his black, slightly messy hair, covering his eyes.  The empty sword sheath at his side was the same color.

(Show me what it's for

Make me understand it)

Siria was staring at the man, her eyes wide.  She looked him over fully, not missing anything.  Her eyes widened considerably as she stared at him.  'It can't be…it just can't be.'  She continued to watch him, unaware that the Toukengai was pulsing and glowing an eerie red color.  She was too focused on the man in front of her.  His clothing was different, but everything else was exactly the same.  It was then that she realized how much Seidou truly had looked like him.  'I finally found you…Shiro-sama.'  The man, Shiro, began to raise his hand, holding it out in front of him.

(I've been crawling in the dark

Looking for the answer)

Before any of them knew what was happening, Siria felt the Toukengai pulse harder than it ever had.  It then flew out of the sword sheath, glowing a red color.  She watched in horror as it flew towards the young man.  His hand was still extended and he then turned it, catching the Toukengai in his hand, holding tightly to the hilt.  The force from him stopping the sword caused his hand to fly upwards and back.  The sword was now raised high in the air.  He then lifted his head, staring at them with a pair of emotionless dark brown eyes.

(Is there something more

Than what I've been handed?

I've been crawling in the dark

Looking for the answer)

Cycil straitened and jumped back farther, landing behind Shiro.  Everyone was shocked as the Toukengai pulsed in his hand and turned red.  Siria stood in fear and shock.  Only she was fully aware of what that sword could do.  She stared at her empty sheath and then turned her attention back to Shiro.  Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, completely lost as to what was going on.  'Shiro-sama…what are you doing here?  Why did you take the Toukengai?'

"Siria, what is going on?" asked Inuyasha as he lost his patience.  Siria couldn't say anything as she watched Shiro bring the sword to his side.  He seemed to be staring at her.  The sword was still glowing and Siria knew what would come next.  He was preparing to swing the sword.  His eyes narrowed.

"Shine," he said.  And with that one word, he swung the sword, sending out a huge red sickle.  It was flying right towards the Inuyasha-tachi.  Siria had to act fast.  She grabbed hold of her sword sheath and raised it like a sword.  She ran to the Inuyasha-tachi, standing in front of them with her sheath.

"Siria-san!" shouted Kagome.

"Get down!" shouted Siria.

(Music)

The crimson sickle hit Siria full force.  Some of it was absorbed by the sheath, but a lot of it hit her.  She could feel her wounds open up as even more started to appear.  She could feel the beam cutting into her.  Her skin burned and her head began to hurt.  It felt as if tiny pins were pricking her everywhere.  She was on fire and couldn't take much more of the pain.  It sent her flying into the air, falling backwards.  She kept her eyes on Shiro, who didn't seem to care that he had hit her like that.  She watched as both he and Cycil turned and disappeared into the forest.  Siria hit the ground hard and then just lied there as a puddle of blood began to form under her.  She could hear the worried cries of Sango and Kagome, but she didn't pay any attention to them.  Only one thing was on her mind.

'Shiro-sama…doushite?'  And with that last thought, she passed out, allowing the darkness to take her away.

*************************************************************************************************************************

I said it was long.  How many of you made it this far?  I hope enough of you review to keep me going.  Please don't leave me.  I'd be sad if you did.

I promise that the next chapter will have more stuff in it.  It will soon focus more on the Inuyasha-tachi, okay?  I hope that's alright for now^.^

Anyway, as we speak, I am on my way to North Dakota for a long needed vacation.  I won't be able to update for a week.

Remember, if you wanna know when I update, just tell me and I'll email you.

SOMETHING FUN.  The title of this fic is "Castles in the Sky, Shadows on the Ground", right?  Now, this is a slight pun off of something that was in Dream Weaver.  Can you guess what it is?  You'll have to look carefully.

Here is the glossary…there will be many given ones, but I'm gonna translate them anyway.

Haori –the type of shirt Inuyasha wears

Hateshi no Akuma –the devil of the hateshi, also known as fate's devil

Tamashi –soul

Youkai –demon

Temee –an insult that is really bad.  It usually translated into either of the B words, depending on the gender of the person.  (I already said I don't like swearing)

Ningen –human

Onegai –please

Inuyasha-tachi –it means Inuyasha and company, or Inuyasha's group.

Houshi -monk

Doushitano –what's wrong?

Hanyou –Half breed, half demon

Toukengai –It means "sickle" "sword" "Scythe"

Neko -cat

Ikuzo –let's go

Urusai –shut up

Iya -No

Daijoubu –I'm okay.  It can also be "Are you okay?"

Kiseki –it's the name of the black stones they have.  It literally means Miracle

Tetsusaiga –Inuyasha's sword, meaning iron cutting fang

Shakujou –a monk's staff

Hiraikotsu –the name of Sango's boomerang

Doushite -Why

-chan –A term used between friends, mostly for girls or for little children

-san –translates to Mr, Mrs, or Ms

-sama –a suffix meaning either lord or lady

Well, that's all for now.  I'll write again after my vacation.  I promise.

Bye!


	2. Foreshadowed Threat

I'm glad you guys liked this so far.  These first few chapters are simply to help the storyline develop.  I need a good intro and this is simply to fill people in on what's going on…sort of.  It's a little more into the whole Shiro thing…well, not really, I guess.  I got the idea the minute I created him in my story and decided to use him, because he was a fun character to create.

Anyways, any guesses on my title?  I'm highly happy with it.  My sister thinks I'm insane for loving a title so much, but it just sounds good…and it's a pun off of someone in this fic.  Can you guess?  Hehe…I'm too giddy, ne?

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha, and ya know what?  I wasn't broke!  I had 170 dollars at the beginning of my vacation…and now I have 10…which will disappear soon, believe me.  Money doesn't last long with me.  We're going to target soon.  I'll be back in debt again…oh well^.^  Anyway, don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************************************************

Siria slowly opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust before closing them again.  She then forced herself to sit up, ignoring the pain that was shooting through her body.  She opened her eyes, but didn't see much of anything.  She was too dazed to care where she was.

"Siria-san!"

She didn't answer to the voice.

"Siria-san, you shouldn't be moving around yet.  You were badly injured."

A part of her wanted to answer, but her mind was blank.  She saw nothing and heard nothing right now.  She held up her bandaged hands and stared at them.  She didn't feel right.  It felt as if a part of her was missing.  Her mind was having a hard time comprehending what had just happened.  Within just a day, her whole life was crashing down around her.

"Siria-san!" called Kagome.  The Inuyasha-tachi watched as Siria just stared at her hands.  They weren't sure what to do and she wasn't responding.  Inuyasha was getting impatient with the crimson haired ningen.  Siria, however, didn't care or even notice this.  In her mind, she was alone.  She flexed her fingers slightly, clenching and unclenching her fists.  Her eyes were slightly wide and she looked as if she was in shock.  'My sword,' she thought to herself.  'My Toukengai…it's gone…'

"Oi, Siria!" shouted Inuyasha.  His voice was quite loud and angry, and it took just that to snap her out of her little world.  She raised her head up and met his angry eyes.  They were full of questions for her.  She didn't respond, but just stared at him, awaiting the rest of his sentence, even though she was already sure she knew what he wanted to say.

"I want some answers, now.  Just what the hell is going on?"  Siria lowered her head and brought her gaze back to her hands.  She then looked up, just staring at the wall.

"Siria-san…is something wrong?  Just what happened out there?" asked Kagome in a very soothing voice.  Sango and Miroku said nothing.  They simply watched Siria, awaiting an answer.

"Onegai, Siria?" pleaded Shippo.  "Tell us what's wrong."

"Gomen nasai," said Siria quickly.  This caught them all off guard.  "All of this is my fault, in a way."

"Just tell us what's happening.  Who was that guy?" demanded Inuyasha as he sat down near her, interrogating her with his gaze.  Siria sighed and then decided to speak.

"His name is Shiro…Kumori Shiro."

"Kumori Shiro…" whispered Miroku, as if contemplating the name.

"Do you know about him?" asked Sango.  All eyes were on the houshi, waiting for an answer.

"He used to be the lord of a large village.  He was quite powerful, wasn't he?"  Miroku directed his gaze to Siria, who nodded once.

"He was very powerful for being so young," she said.

"But as I recall, that village was destroyed.  No one survived the youkai attack, right?"  They all stared at Siria, who was supposed to supply them with an answer.  What was she supposed to tell them?  No one survived?  Both her and Shiro seemed to be alive, but were they really?  Should she tell them the truth?  After thinking it over, she made her decision.  They had a right to know.

"It's true that Shiro-sama died during the attack, however…that's not all there is to it."

"What do you mean?" asked Sango.

"You called him Shiro-sama…Siria-san…did you know him?" asked Kagome.  An uneasy silence settled upon them as they all awaited Siria's response.  Siria knew this would happen, so she decided to just come out with everything.

"Because of him, I'm alive.  Shiro-sama died while saving me."

"Then who the hell was that?  If Shiro died, then how could that have been him?" shouted Inuyasha, getting annoyed at how the questions weren't getting answered.  This just put them back at the beginning.  Siria burrowed her face in her hands.

"I don't know," came her muffled reply.  She shook her head slightly, hiding her face.  "I just don't know.  This wasn't supposed to happen when…when I…"

"Siria-san…" said Kagome as she reached to her hands, pulling them away from her face.  Siria allowed Kagome to do so, but she tried to hide her tear stained face.  However, she wasn't able to, especially from Inuyasha, who could smell the salt from her tears.  All eyes were focused intently on Siria, who was breaking down for the first time in years.

"Siria, why are you crying?" asked Sango.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this.  I found him, at last, but he…he…"

"Was he the one you said you needed to find?" asked Kagome.  "Is Shiro the person you've been searching for?"

"Yes…he is.  Since Yume died, I've been looking for him.  I knew he was out there, demo…he wasn't supposed to be like this.  And now, I…"  She looked at her hands again and at her empty sword sheath.  "He took my sword…my Toukengai.  With that sword, he could easily destroy us all."

"Why did you block that attack?" asked Miroku.

"Because if I hadn't, all of you would have died.  This sheath is the only thing that can nullify the attacks from that sword, demo…because this sheath isn't the original…I can't…I…"

"How is Shiro able to use that sword then, huh?  I belongs to you, doesn't it?" asked Inuyasha.

"I…that sword…I took it the day Shiro died.  I've had it every since then."

"Wait a minute…" started Miroku, finally remembering something.  All eyes were now on him again.  "That village was destroyed about 100 years ago, so how can you…"

"It was Suteki, the head of the hateshi.  She did it.  She cursed me and made it so that I couldn't age.  She took everything away from me, even…my life.  She erased my memory, my past, my home, my life.  I was dead for so many years, until I met Yume.  She gave me a life, a purpose, and when she died, my purpose was to find Shiro-sama, and now that I have, I…"  She buried her face again.  "I wish you had just killed me then, Inuyasha.  Why didn't you just kill me during out last battle?"

"What are you talking about?  Did you want to die or something?"

"I do now."

"Yume wants you to live."

"I don't care anymore.  Don't you get it?"  Her voice was rising with anger.  "I don't want to be alive if it means I have to go through that pain again!  Everyone I care about ends up dying in the end and I'm sick of it.  If I'm not around, then they can't die!"

"Kuso!  Stop being selfish!  There are people out there who still need you.  You're the only one who even has a chance of getting through to Cycil.  I don't know what's up with this Shiro guy, but don't you want to find him still?  You didn't search for the last few months to give up now, did you?"  Siria was silent.  She hadn't thought about it that way.  She DID want to see Shiro again.  She wanted to save Cycil, and she wanted revenge on whoever did this to them.  She clenched her fists so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"I…I want to see him again…I want to save Cycil, and…I want my sword back."

"See?  So stop complaining and pull yourself together already.  You're so weak."

"Inuyasha, be nice," demanded Kagome.

"It's alright," said Siria.  "He's right.  I need to pull myself together, demo…"  She kept looking at her empty sheath.  "Without the Toukengai, I'm defenseless."

"I have a question about that sword of yours," said Miroku.  "Just what is it about that sword?  Was it forged by some youkai?"

"I really don't know.  Shiro-sama received that sword when he was only fifteen.  He easily mastered it within the next few years, and then…I received it."

"What was that thing he did with it?  I never saw you use that," said Sango.

"I used it only on youkai.  I would never inflict that type of pain on a ningen.  That attack was called Toujin no Ryuuketsu.  It's a deadly attack that can easily cut even the strongest youkai in half.  If they survive, they probably wont live long afterwards.  It's a deadly attack, but has its limits.  A sword or other weapon can block the attack, but only some of it.  Even my sheath couldn't counteract the attack."

"Were you able to master the Toukengai?" asked Kagome as an afterthought.

"Iya.  I failed to master it.  I only learned two of the attacks: the Toujin no Ryuuketsu and the Hisaki no Kokuei, which I used on Naraku's kugutsu that time.  There's a final attack, but I've never seen it, at least…I don't think I have…I don't remember."  It was silent for a while.  All of them allowed the conversation to sink in.  Everything was getting so complicated so quickly and they didn't know just what to do.  Nothing made sense anymore and the more the Inuyasha-tachi got involved with Siria and Cycil, the more complicated things ended up getting.  Finally, Siria stood up.

"I think it's best that I leave now," she said.

"Nani?  Doushite?" asked Kagome.

"If I stay here, it won't help anything, and don't say that you'll come with me."  She looked back and knew that Kagome was going to say just that.  The others all just stared at her, waiting for her to continue.  "This is my battle.  It's something I have to take care of myself.  Please don't follow me.  I don't want any of you to get involved this time.  I'll tell this only once: stay away from Shiro-sama.  He's mine to deal with."  And with that, she walked to the door and opened it slowly.  "Sayonara."  And with that, she let it swing shut behind her.

******

The Inuyasha-tachi sat quietly in the hut.  It was dinnertime and Kagome had already started making the ramen.  The small fire she was cooking over was all that illuminated the hut.  None of them were speaking.  They weren't sure what to talk about.  Sango was unconsciously playing with the kiseki that hung around her neck, remembering the events from the past few months.  She glanced over at Miroku, who seemed to be in meditation, his eyes closed and his breathing slow.  Sango could still remember what he had said.  She knew he loved her, but he didn't want her to know.  She wasn't supposed to hear him that night, but she had.  She would wait for him to tell her himself.

"It's ready," said Kagome, putting on a fake smile.  She was trying to keep everyone happy, but it wasn't working.  They couldn't stop thinking about what was happening.  All of them ate in silence.  Afterwards, Kagome walked outside and sat against a tree.  She looked up, wishing she could see more of the sky, but there wasn't a clearing around here.

"Kagome?" questioned a certain hanyou.  Kagome looked to the hut and watched as Inuyasha walked out.

"Hello, Inuyasha," said Kagome, a smile on her face.  It was easy to tell she was just faking it.  Inuyasha walked over and stood next to her, leaning against the tree as well.  "Oi…Inuyasha?" questioned Kagome.

"Nani?" he asked.

"What are we going to do now?  Are we really going to just forget about Siria-san?"

"She asked us to leave her alone.  She wants to deal with this on her own.  She sounded pretty serious."

"Demo…she's going to get herself killed.  She doesn't have a weapon anymore, remember?"

"She still said to stay out of this."

"Inuyasha, you can't be serious!  We can't just leave her!"

"You know, I think Naraku may be off in that direction," said Inuyasha, staring to the south.  Kagome scowled deeply at the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, we can't-"

"And we'll destroy whatever gets in our way, even that baka Shiro.  I don't care what Siria said.  If he gets in the way, I'll destroy him."  Kagome smiled, realizing what Inuyasha meant.  He really wanted to help out Siria and Cycil, but would never come out and say it.  Expressing himself wasn't one of his strong points.  Kagome's smile only widened when he turned to her.  He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What's with that smile?"  Kagome stood up and hugged him, which caught Inuyasha off guard.  A small blush spread across his face as Kagome hugged him.  He was actually quite disappointed when she pulled away and just beamed at him.

"Inuyasha, I completely agree.  We'll go that way, and if we just so happen to find Kumori Shiro, we'll deal with him then, ne?"  She walked back towards the hut and disappeared inside.  Inuyasha just stared after her, not having much to really say.  He then crossed his arms and gave his usual "Keh" before walking into the hut as well.

******

Sango was surrounded in darkness.  There was nothing there.  She was all alone.

"Where am I?" she asked the darkness.  There was something familiar about it, yet unfamiliar at the same time.  She looked around, hoping to find something, but there was still nothing.  Suddenly, a chill ran up her spine and she froze.  Someone or something was behind her.

"Sango…you have it," said a female voice.  This voice was neither kind nor soft.  In fact, it seemed hard and demanding.  She slowly turned and came face to face a girl.  Sango jumped back and then looked over the woman in front of her.  If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that this was Yume, but she knew the last hateshi too well to assume that.  However, there was a resemblance.  This woman was wearing the same style outfit, but the colors were different.  The main color was a silver color, the trim being light blue.  She had a very regal look to her, even more so than Yume had.  Her hair was long and white, reaching her sandaled feet.  Her eyes were golden and bright, but held a certain flame in them.  It burned with hatred.  A crystal tiara resided on her forehead, where a jet-black stone resided.  In the stone was a red, glowing light.  It flickered exactly like a flame.

"I know you have it," said the woman again.  "Give it to me."

"I don't know what you mean," said Sango, truthfully.  The woman's eyes flared.

"I want the stone.  Give it to me now!"  The kiseki around Sango's neck pulsed once.  She glanced down at it and then looked back up.  In an instant, the woman was right up in front of her.  She reached out and grabbed the kiseki.  Sango then placed her hands on the woman's hands and began to pull back.

"Don't touch it, it's mine," said Sango, pulling at the stone.

"You have no right to own such an item.  I will have the kiseki that belonged to Yume, no matter what the cost!"

"You knew Yume?"  However, Sango wasn't going to get an answer.  The woman's cold hands released the necklace and found their way to her neck.  She began to squeeze, cutting off Sango's air.

"I will get the stone, no matter what.  You can't escape me.  I will have it."  Sango's vision began to blur and she fell into the darkness.

******

Sango awoke with a start.  She sat up and quickly gripped her neck.  She felt the chain around her neck and was relieved that the kiseki was still there.  However, one thing still bothered her.  Her neck hurt.  She felt the pain from what that woman had done to her.  She rubbed her swore neck and just sat there, looking at her sleeping companions.  All of them were still sleeping peacefully.  She decided to lie back down and try to get some sleep.  However, the face of that woman wouldn't disappear, and she didn't want to encounter her again.  Instead, Sango got up and walked out the door, into the cold night.  She walked over to a tree and sat down under it, leaning against the trunk.  She began to play with her necklace again and took it off, holding it up and staring at the kiseki.  It glimmered, even without any light.  It was an interesting stone.  It was a dark gray color, but not black.  It's perfect shape made it very appealing.

"Why would she want this?  And how did she know about Yume?" asked Sango to no one in particular.  She then put the necklace back on and closed her eyes.  Without realizing it, she fell asleep against the tree.  Luckily, the woman didn't appear again, allowing her to drift through her dreams peacefully.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Any guesses as to who that woman was?  I may not say it was for a while, though.  It would kinda ruin things if I just came out and said it.  And I know this chapter was a little slow, but please hang in there.  I'm still developing a plot line.  See, at first, I only knew the first and last chapters.  And now…I only know the first, second, and last chapters.  You don't know where this fic is going and guess what…neither do I!  I never to, actually…which is kinda sad, ne?

Well, that's what happens when you write based off of one idea…I call it impulse writing.  I'm spontaneous.

Anyways, please review.  It would really make me happy.  And if I'm happy, I'll write more…if I can think of something.  It'll probably be…another week or so before I update…maybe sooner.  Ah, who knows?

Toujin no Ryuuketsu – the bloodshed blade, or blade of bloodshed, or the bloodshedding blade

Hisaki no Kokuei –Dark shadow flames

Kugutsu –puppet

Well, that's all for now.  Remember to review^.^

Bye for now^.^


	3. Shiro's Goal

I'm writing the next chapter, because I'm having so much fun with this fic.  I enjoy writing sequels, and I must say, I'm incredibly happy.  Usually I'm not so lucky with sequels.  And this chapter will, once again, be a little longer.  I enjoy writing long chapters.  Why are they long?  Because I suddenly have too many ideas and I'm very descriptive.

Well, enough babbling.  Onward!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha, and if I did, I wouldn't be here, now would I.  So don't sue me, cause I don't own anything.  Ya hear me?  I own nothing!  I did get more money though…but still, don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************************************************

The sun was beginning to rise, covering the land in light.  It was another beautiful day.  The Inuyasha-tachi was still asleep.  The first to awake was a certain houshi.  Miroku sat up and rubbed his eyes.  He had slept quite well that night.  He blinked his eyes a few times, waiting for them to focus.  He then looked around the room and instantly noticed that someone was missing.

"Sango?" he asked quietly.  He got up and grabbed his shakujou.  He then proceeded to walk out of the hut.  He didn't have to search far, since Sango was sitting against a tree near the hut.  She was still sound asleep.  Miroku smiled as he walked over to her.  He set his staff down and bent down so that he was level with her.  He just sat there, watching her sleep.  She looked so peaceful.  Miroku was perfectly content with watching her breath.  However, it was as if she knew he was watching her.  She shifted and opened her eyes slowly.  She found herself looking into a pair of familiar, dark, violet blue eyes.  They both blinked twice before Sango realized what was going on.  She gently shoved him away and stood up.

"What were you doing?" she demanded.  She was afraid he had done something while she was asleep.  It was hard to trust Miroku sometimes.  Miroku stood up and took his shakujou.

"I was merely out looking for you," he said.  "I didn't want to wake you up, so I decided to just sit with you."  He gave her a warm smile, which caused her to blush slightly.  She decided to believe him.  He didn't seem to be lying to her.  'He must not have tried anything.'

"Alright, I believe you.  I'm sorry for shoving you like that," said Sango.  Miroku just widened his smile.

"It's alright," he said.  Sango began to walk passed him, but as she did, she felt a hand brush against her backside.  A vein popped on her forehead and she spun around quickly.

"Hentai!" she yelled as her hand connected with Miroku's face.  He was knocked over from the force of her hit.  Sango's face was beet red as she walked back into the hut.  'He'll never learn,' she thought to herself.  Miroku was now sitting up, rubbing his sore cheek.  A smile was still on his face.  'She's so beautiful,' he thought.  He stood up and decided to follow her back into the hut.

******

Siria walked slowly down the forest path.  Her arms hung limply at her sides and her head was down.  She felt weak right now and defenseless, but she was going to keep going anyway.  She had to find Shiro and Cycil.  She also needed to know what was going on.  Cycil was being controlled by someone.  Could it be Shiro?  But how could he possibly be alive?  Hundreds of questions were clouding her mind.  She needed answers, but she wasn't getting any and she hated it.  She continued walking quietly.  She felt lighter and continuously glanced to her empty sheath.  'Toukengai…you're gone…doushite?  Would you rather be with Shiro-sama?  I guess you are his sword, demo…now what?  I have no weapon.  If I'm attacked, then what will I do?'  She continued walking until she reached the end of the forest.  She raised her head and looked over the field in front of her.  In the distance, she saw a small village.  She didn't have anywhere else to go, so she decided to go there.

After a while, she reached the village entrance.  It was a small village, but seemed quite peaceful.  She walked into the area and looked around.  There weren't many people out right now.

"Ni-chan!" shouted a small girl who was running through the village.  She wore a familiar blue kimono and her black hair hung down to her shoulders.  Siria stopped and watched the girl, who had now stopped running.  "Ni-chan!  Kijo-ni-chan!"  That part caught Siria's attention.  She decided to approach the girl.  The child saw her approaching and turned her teary eyes towards Siria.  Siria kneeled down so that she was at eye level with the girl.

"Doushitano?" she asked the girl.  The child sniffed once and wiped her eyes.

"I can't find Kijo-ni-chan," she cried.

"Well, maybe I can help you."

"Will you help me look for her?"

"Hai."

"Arigatou."  The little girl smiled at Siria, who smiled back.  "O-namai wa nan-desu-ka?

"Watashi wa Siria desu."

"Watashi wa Yuki."

"Maa, Yuki, let's go search for your friend."

"Okay."  The two walked off and went to go look for Yuki's friend.

******

"Cycil," said Shiro, the name falling lifelessly from him mouth.  His voice was dull and emotionless.  The youkai in front of him just watched him.  They were standing in the same forest the Inuyasha-tachi was in.  The mist had settled again and was blanketing the forest.  "Tell me…who has the kiseki?"

"What do you mean?" asked Cycil.  "I have a kiseki."

"That's not what I mean.  Who has THE kiseki?"

"I still don't know what you mean."

"Tell me Cycil!" demanded Shiro with a voice that wasn't his own.  His blank eyes flashed red as he yelled at her.  Even Cycil was slightly scared right now.  She may be a bloodthirsty youkai, but even she had her fears, and Shiro happened to be one of them.  "I need to know who has it.  Who has Yume's kiseki?"

"It's…it's…"

"Who?!"

"The Inuyasha-tachi!" she shouted back at him.  "They have it, okay?"  Shiro smirked at the answer.

"Arigatou, Cycil.  That's all I needed to know.  You stay here.  I will go and take it from them."

"Demo…"  However, she couldn't object, because he was already gone.  Shiro was off to find the Inuyasha-tachi.

******

"Gomen nasai," said Siria.  "I guess I wasn't much help in finding your friend."

"It's alright.  I'll find her eventually," said Yuki.  "I knew she would have to leave eventually, but I didn't think it would be so soon.  She was only with us for four months."

"Four months?" questioned Siria.  'That's when Yume died.'

"Yeah.  She was really pretty with short orange hair and red eyes.  Even though she was a youkai, otou-san and okaa-san both liked her.  I really miss Kijo-ni-san."

"A youkai?"

"Hai, but she was a nice youkai.  She saved me and brought me back home.  I hope Cycil comes back soon."  Siria's eyes went wide at the mention of Cycil's name.

"You knew Cycil?" she asked.

"Yeah, did you?"

"Hai."

"Siria-san…you must have been the friend that she mentioned before.  You're human, ne?"

"That's right."  Yuki looked over Siria and realized that her hair was slightly messy and her clothing was ripped in a few places.

"Siria-san, come with me.  You need some fixing up."  Yuki grabbed Siria's hand and began to drag her back to her home.

******

"I'm tired," said Kagome.  Inuyasha was leading them through the forest.  Everyone, except for Inuyasha, was tired of walking.

"We've barely even started!" shouted Inuyasha, whirling around to meet the other members of his group.  Kagome was right up in his face.

"Look, we've been walking for a while now, and I'm tired.  Can't we just rest for a little while?"

"NO!"

"You need to be more lenient, Inuyasha."

"I said NO!  We don't need to take a break!"

"Yes we do.  We're all tired."

"I don't care.  We don't need rest, and that's final!"

"We're resting whether you want us to or not!"

"You can't because I say you can't!"

"I will!"

"No you won't!"

"I will, you baka!"

"No you won't, you temee!"  That did it.

"OSUWARI!" shouted Kagome.  Inuyasha was sent crashing into the ground, creating a crater.  The other members of the group just sighed.  They had known this would happen the minute Inuyasha had opened his mouth to retaliate.  It always did.

"I guess this means we're taking a break," said Shippo.

"I'm going to go for a walk," stated Kagome.  She began to walk off into the forest, leaving Inuyasha in the ground.  She needed time to cool off and they all knew that.  Inuyasha eventually pulled himself from his crater and decided to just sit there, scowling.

"That baka.  She begs for a break and then goes on a walk," he said before standing up and jumping into a nearby tree.  Sango and Miroku just sighed and sat down.  It looked like they would also be taking a break.

******

"Stupid Inuyasha.  I don't see what's so bad about taking a small break," said Kagome to herself.  She was walking quite quickly, but her pace soon slowed.  She was walking slowly when she heard a twig snap.  She froze instantly.  She realized that she was quite far away from the others.  She looked down at her feet, finding that the snap didn't come from her.  She began to walk again, more cautiously, listening for any more sounds.  Just then, leaves began to rustle, but there wasn't a breeze.  Kagome stopped walking again.  She looked around and then turned.  She stood quietly.  She heard a youkai like roar and began to sprint back towards the others.  All she heard now was the beating of her own heart as she ran for her life.  Suddenly, something wrapped around her ankle, causing her to trip and fall to the hard ground.  She turned over and came face to face with a horrifying youkai.  She let out a piercing scream.

******

Inuyasha's ears twitched and his eyes snapped open.  He quickly jumped out from the tree, catching everyone's attention.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"Kagome's in trouble," he said before sprinting off into the forest.  Sango, Miroku, and Shippo began to run after him.  They all ran through the forest, following Inuyasha, who seemed to know where he was going.  They reached the area where Kagome had been and stood in shock at what they found.  A huge youkai with tentacle like limbs was holding onto Kagome.  The miko was wrapped in the tentacles, being squeezed hard.  However, what really frightened them was who was standing next to the youkai.  Inuyasha growled dangerously at the youkai and the person standing near it.

"Shiro…you temee!  Leave Kagome alone!" shouted Inuyasha, drawing Tetsusaiga.  He pointed it at Shiro.  The boy simply closed his dark eyes and smirked.

"So, it's a fight you want, huh?" he said.  He then reached to his side and drew his sword.  The Toukengai pulsed and shined with the light of blood.  Shiro met Inuyasha's eyes.  "Then let's begin."  Shiro charged Inuyasha and their sword fight began.  This left Sango and Miroku to take care of the youkai.

"Kagome-chan, hang on!  We'll get you down," said Sango.  She took the Hiraikotsu and threw it at the youkai, slicing through a few of its many tentacles.  It looked a lot like a squid, but much scarier and demonic.  The youkai squeezed Kagome tighter and she gasped.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha, glancing over at her.

"You should pay attention to this battle," said Shiro.  He thrust his sword forwards, but Inuyasha managed to get away with only a cut on his shoulder.  He glanced at Kagome and made a dash for the youkai.  Shiro, however, followed right behind him.

"I'm coming, Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha.  He jumped into the air and got behind the youkai.  He swung his sword, slicing into the youkai's back.  The youkai wailed in pain, but soon stopped.  It dropped Kagome to the ground and then fell lifelessly next to her.  Inuyasha was at her side in an instant, but he didn't have time to ask if she was all right.  The Tetsusaiga connected with the Toukengai in a loud clang and their battle continued.  Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were instantly at Kagome's side.

"Kagome-sama, daijoubu ka?"

"Daijoubu," responded Kagome.  They all watched as Inuyasha battled with Shiro.  The boy was definitely strong for a ningen.  He wasn't fazed at all by Inuyasha and the power of the Tetsusaiga.  Both fighters seemed to be evenly matched.  Instead of cursing Shiro, however, Inuyasha was cursing the Toukengai.  'That damn sword…it's as if it can't leave me alone.  First with Siria and now Shiro.'  He continued fighting with Shiro.  He didn't want to use the Kaze no Kizu, but was coming to realize that he had no other choice.  As if sensing what Inuyasha wanted to do, Shiro jumped back, putting a decent amount of space between them.  The Toukengai pulsed once as Shiro narrowed his eyes.

"Try it," he said dangerously.  "You'll never succeed."

"Keh.  We'll see about that."  Inuyasha prepared to swing the Tetsusaiga as it swirled with the power of the Kaze no Kizu.  He swung the mighty sword, sending the yellow, raging energy towards Shiro.  The boy simply swung the Toukengai, sending out the familiar red sickle of the Toujin no Ryuuketsu.  The two attacks met and cancelled each other out.  Inuyasha stood in shock.  'His sword is as strong as mine…impossible.'

"Impressive," said Shiro with mock admiration.  "Our swords are equal.  I must say, I've never met anyone before who can cancel out that attack, however…you won't dodge this one."  He raised the blade and flipped it so that it was aimed down towards the ground.

"Hisaki no Kokuei," said Shiro emotionlessly.  He thrust the blade into the ground.  The ground seemed to ripple and then crack.  A streak of pure energy began to travel towards Inuyasha, only it was underground.  It raised the ground as it traveled.

"This is the attack Siria used," said Inuyasha.

"Not quite," said Shiro.  "You will find out that I'm much different than that little girl is.  Everything about my attack is perfect."  Inuyasha began to run to the right, but the trail followed him.  He then turned again, trying to lose it, but it kept following him.  'I can't let it get under me,' he noted.  He remembered what had happened to the kugutsu.  He had no choice but to keep running.

******

"Arigatou," said Siria as she stood at the entrance of the village.  Three people were with her.  Yuki was standing in front of her father and mother.

"No problem.  Any friend of Kijo-ni-san is a friend of ours," said Yuki with a smile on her face.  They had cleaned Siria up and had given her new clothes.  She was now dressed in a soft lavender kimono, but it was shorter than most, allowing her mobility.  She needed to be able to fight in what she was wearing.  She kept her old clothing on underneath, however, just in case.  Her hair looked much softer.  Strapped on her back was a metal pole and at her sides were a few daggers.  Her sword sheath remained empty.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer a sword?" asked Yuki's father.

"I'm sure.  The only sword allowed at my side is the Toukengai," she said.

"Is there anything else you need?" asked Yuki's mother.  Siria simply shook her head.

"Iya.  I'm fine.  Arigatou.  I'll be leaving now."  She turned and began to walk away, heading back to the forest.

"Sayonara, Siria-san!" shouted Yuki, waving as the crimson haired ningen walked away.  Siria simply waved to her as she walked, not bothering to turn around.  A smile graced her face, however.  'Shiro-sama…be prepared.  I won't let you win this time.'

******

"I forgot to ask," started Shiro.  "You are Inuyasha, correct?"  Inuyasha was more than a little angry, but it was Kagome who spoke up.

"Bakayarou!" she yelled at Shiro.  "You attacked him without even knowing who he was?  What's wrong with you?!"  Shiro turned his icy glare to the miko.

"Urusai.  My business isn't with you, onna."  He then turned his attention back to the hanyou who was still dodging the underground attack.  Inuyasha was just getting angrier.

"Temee!  Don't talk to Kagome like that!"  Inuyasha circled around and began to head towards Shiro.  However, Shiro wasn't about to be hit by his own attack.  He would simply drive Inuyasha away with another attack.  He prepared to swing the sword as it glowed a crimson color again.  He was going to unleash the crimson sickle again.

"Hiraikotsu!" shouted Sango as she threw her giant boomerang at Shiro.  The boy blocked it with his sword and glared at the taijiya.  He flung it away and prepared to swing again.  This time, an arrow came flying at him, but he jumped out of the way and landed on the branch of a tree.  He glared at the rest of the Inuyasha-tachi as he crouched down on the branch.  He then stood straight and prepared the attack again.  He didn't care about Inuyasha right now.  The other members were getting on his last nerves.  He finally swung the sword, sending the red sickle towards them.  Inuyasha watched in horror.  There was nothing he could do for them.

"Get down!" shouted Miroku, shoving both girls to the ground and pushing down Shippo's head.  They were all against the ground now and the sickle, luckily, passed right over them.  However, it cut down everything in its path.  They stood back up, but Inuyasha was still worried.  The trees behind them were falling.

"Look out!" he shouted at them as he continued to run from the underground attack.  They all turned in time to see the trees, but there wasn't much time to dodge.  Thinking quickly, Miroku ripped off the rosary and held his hand out.

"Kazaana!" he shouted.  The black hole began to pull in all the falling trees, along with a few that weren't falling.  He quickly closed it when the trees were gone that had been cut down.  He gave a sigh and turned back around, a smile on his face.  However, it wasn't there for long. A small red sickle came flying towards him, hitting him in the chest, and sending him flying back.  He crashed into a tree and slumped over.

"Miroku!" shouted Shippo, who ran over to the tree.  Sango soon followed him.

"Houshi-sama!" she yelled.  Kagome ran over as well.  Inuyasha could do nothing but watch.

"Miroku!" he shouted to the slumped over houshi.  However, he wasn't able to run over, since the attack was getting closer.  Miroku was still slumped over, his eyes closed.  

"Houshi-sama!" called Sango again.  She began to gently shake him.  After a little while, he groaned and opened his eyes.  He looked up at the worried faces before him.

"Houshi-sama, daijoubu ka?"

"I'm fine, Sango."  He slowly stood up, using his staff for support.  

"Kuso," said Shiro, still standing on the tree branch.  

"Oi, Shiro!" shouted Inuyasha, a smirk on his face.  "Was that little attack supposed to be your infamous Toujin no Ryuuketsu.  Is your sword losing power?" he taunted.  Shiro gripped the Toukengai hard.

"You baka!  My sword is all powerful!  That was simply a smaller version of it.  I already told you, I'm not like that child!"  He was losing his patience.  He was sick of all the interferences and insults, but soon remembered what he had come here for.  He looked down at the running hanyou, who was slowly losing speed.

"Oi, Inuyasha," he said.  "Tell me, where is it?"

"Where is what?!" shouted Inuyasha, not planning on giving an answer.

"Where's the stone?"

"What stone?!"

"Urusai!  You know what I mean.  Who has the kiseki?"  Sango felt her breath catch in her throat as she heard that word.  'Is he here for me?' she thought to herself.  'What does he want with Yume's kiseki?'

"I don't know!" answered Inuyasha, lying in order to keep Shiro distracted.  He wasn't going to tell him anything.

"I know you have it.  Where is it?"

"Why should I tell you, temee?"

"Tell me where it is, and I will call off my attack.  If you don't, I'll kill you all."  Inuyasha glanced at Sango and then turned his attention back to Shiro.

"What do you want it for?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"It doesn't concern you."  However, Sango was now contemplating the situation.  'Should I give it to him?  Why does he want it?'  She gripped the small jewel tightly.

"Sango-chan, don't pay attention to him.  Inuyasha doesn't want him to get it, so don't even think about giving it to him," said Kagome.  Sango, however, wasn't sure what to do.  She didn't want to see them die because of the stone she had with her.

"Inuyasha, since you won't tell me where it is, I have no choice…but to kill you."  He prepared to swing the crimson sword when a dagger sailed through the air, landing at his feet.  He jumped from the branch and landed on the ground.  He looked around for whoever had thrown that dagger.  Another flew from the forest, landing just behind Inuyasha.  The hanyou stopped running and noticed that the attack from Shiro no longer followed him.  Instead, it erupted around the dagger, completely destroying the piece of metal.  Another dagger came flying at Shiro.  He easily knocked it away with his sword.

"Who's out there?!" he shouted in annoyance.  A figure jumped out from the forest and landed a few feet in front of him.  His eyes narrowed.  "It's you again."

"Siria-san?" questioned Kagome.  However, Siria wasn't paying attention to her at all.

"Shiro-sama, you don't understand that sword at all.  The sword itself is strong, but you've been away from it for so long.  You don't understand it anymore.  Your attacks can easily be dodged."  'I hope this buys a little time.  I know he can easily enhance his skills.  He'll catch on quickly.  Adapting isn't exactly hard for him.'

"Urusai!  You know nothing about me!" he shouted at her angrily.  He raised the sword and charged at her.  Siria quickly unhooked the pole from her back and blocked the attack.  She managed to shove him back and spun her pole, bringing it into a defensive position as Shiro charged again.  She met his attack and jumped out of the way afterwards.  She landed on the branch of a tree and looked down at Shiro.

"Is that all you've got?" she asked.

"Shut up and fight me!"  And with that, the battle continued, and it didn't look like either was going to back down.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Crappy spot to end a chapter, I know, but I had not choice.  It was getting too long.  Anyway, more will come soon.  I'm in a very happy mood right now, even though I didn't get as many reviews as I had expected.  I can go to church again, so I'm happy^.^  And I saw my first grade Sunday school teacher for the first time in 10 years, and guess what?  She still remembered me!  She remembered my name^.^  I didn't think it was possible, since I look so different…or at least I think I look different.  Anyway, it made me feel really good to know that I'm not easily forgotten.  I hate being forgotten about, since I never forget anything…lose a few small memories, but I never forget a face or name.

Anyway, here's the nice happy glossary, created to help you further understand Japanese.

Ni-chan –sister

Kijo-ni-chan –Kijo means demoness.  Ni-chan means sister.  You can add things before this, like Sota does with Inuyasha.

Doushitano –what's the matter, or what's wrong?

O-namai wa nan-desu-ka –This is a question which I found at a website.  They have basic phrases that are good to know.  This one means 'What is your name?'  I left the hyphens there, because I wasn't sure which words would be combined otherwise.  I'm guessing it's probably more like this: Onamai wa nandesu ka.

Watashi wa…desu –this is 'My name is…'.  Desu doesn't seem to have much of a meaning.  I simply comes after things, perhaps like a formality, because some say it after and some don't.  I'm not quite sure.

Maa –well

Temee –when Inuyasha calls Kagome this, he usually is calling her wench

Osuwari –a rude way of saying sit.  This is why when Kagome tells someone to 'sit down', Inuyasha isn't affected.  In Japanese, there are different words for it.

Bakayarou –A really mean way of saying idiot.

Urusai –shut up

Onna –woman

Did I forget any that I haven't defined before?

Well, see ya later!


	4. A Familiar Face

Well, it's been long enough now, hasn't it?  I'm ready to write the next chapter now.  I've been re-elevating myself and the reasons as to why I write.  In short, I took a spiritual writing journey.  It'll help me write the book I plan on writing later on.

Anyway, no, I hate being serious sometimes, and now happens to be one of those times.  So let's just get going.  Things will pick up soon, k?

And remember, this is the fic where they will end up together…unlike in Dream Weaver.

Also, you will notice that Shiro has attitude problems.  He's, well, a real jerk right now.

Disclaimer:  Howdy!  I'm not broke, but that doesn't mean you can sue me.  Besides, I only own a few characters from this.  And yes, in case you guys were wondering, that girl in chapter two was a dream weaver.  And this has nothing to do with why I'm writing this.  I don't own Inuyasha.  Okay?  Okay.

*************************************************************************************************************************

The metal of the Toukengai met the metal of the pole that Siria was holding.  Both people seemed to be equal in power, but their weapons weren't.  The Inuyasha-tachi stood by and watched them.  They weren't sure what else to do.  For Siria, this was more than just a physical battle, but a mental one.  The two continued fighting, until Shiro swung the Toukengai harshly and quickly, cutting through the metal of Siria's pole.  She watched as part of it fell to the ground.  She looked at her broken pole and then at Shiro, who tried to slice her again, but she jumped back.  Instead, Siria jumped back again and into a tree.  Shiro swung the sword, sending out the red sickle.  It cut the tree Siria had been standing in, causing her to fall to the ground.  The top half of the tree fell as well, landing on her legs.  She cried out slightly.

"Siria-san!" shouted Kagome.  Inuyasha gripped the Tetsusaiga, preparing to attack if it was needed.  Siria managed to get out from under the tree, but was met by the cold metal of the Toukengai against her skin.  She was sent flying backwards.  She rolled on the ground for a while, leaving a small trail of blood behind her.  'Kuso.  My wounds keep getting reopened,' she cursed to herself.  She pushed herself up and watched as Shiro stood there, smiling.  The Toukengai gleamed in the light, absorbing the blood on it.  Siria seemed afraid.

"Shiro-sama, onegai.  You don't want to do this," she pleaded with him.  Shiro just smirked.

"Oh?  And why wouldn't I?" he asked in a cocky tone.  He took in her full image.  Her crimson hair covered half of her face, her gray eyes filled with fear, her lavender kimono stained with blood.  Around this time, Shiro's eyes widened slightly.  'She looks…familiar…'

"Shiro-sama, it's me.  Don't you remember?"

"Remember?" questioned Shiro.

"It's me, Yoka.  Mikomi Yoka," said Siria.  Shiro's eyes widened considerably.  The Inuyasha-tachi was also surprised.

"Yoka…Mikomi Yoka…" he said slowly.  The Toukengai fell to the ground as Shiro grabbed his head in frustration.  "I…remember…the village.  It was destroyed…it's…impossible.  Yoka…you died."

"I'm alive, Shiro-sama.  Please believe me."

"Yoka died.  I know she did.  I heard her scream out, and then…I…"  His head began to pound from the pain of the memories.  "What happened?  Yoka…she died.  I couldn't save her."

"I'm here," said Siria.

"Iya…iya!  You aren't Yoka, you're Siria.  I heard them call you that!  How dare you, temee.  Don't mess with me like that."  He picked up his sword and pointed it at her.  "You know nothing about Yoka, so shut up!"

"Shiro-sama, you have to believe me.  I'm telling the truth.  I'm Yoka!"

"Urusai!  Masaka! Uso yo!"

"You're wrong!"

"Iya, you're wrong.  Yoka died the day the village was destroyed."

"Shiro-sama, listen to me.  You also…"

"I don't need to hear any more of your lies.  Just shut up and die!"  He thrust the sword into the ground.  "Hisaki no Kokuei!"  The ground began to break in a straight line towards Siria.  It reached her and stopped, but at the last second, Inuyasha grabbed her and moved out of the way.  The ground erupted, but both of them were fine.  Shiro seemed angry about this.

"Kuso!  Stop meddling in my affairs, hanyou!" he shouted dangerously.

"Or you'll what?" asked Inuyasha.  "Let's face it, you're losing your concentration.  That attack wasn't as good as the first time you did it."

"Urusai!  I'm sick of all of you!  You've pushed your luck too far this time.  I'll destroy all of you right now!"

"What about the kiseki?  Isn't that what you wanted?" asked Inuyasha.  Shiro gripped his sword harder.

"It doesn't matter anymore.  I don't care about my mission right now.  All I want is to destroy you!"  He pulled the sword back and swung it.  "Toujin no Ryuuketsu!"  He released the red sickle and then brought it back the other way, releasing another one.  Inuyasha prepared the Tetsusaiga.

"Kaze no Kizu!" he yelled.  He released his own attack, and canceled out the first blade, but the second came towards them.  'Kuso!  There's not enough time!'  It looked like the blade would hit them.

"Inuaysha!" shouted the other members of the Inuyasha-tachi.  Siria was out of harms way right now.  However, a bright light seemed to emanate from Siria as she moved her hair away from her face, revealing her silver colored eye.  'Please work,' she prayed silently.  The light blinded them all and when it cleared, they saw the red sickle frozen in the air.

"Inuyasha," said Siria in a strained voice.  "Destroy it now.  I can't hold it much longer."

"Alright.  Kaze no Kizu!"  He swung the blade, destroying the sickle.  Shiro slammed his foot down hard on the ground.

"Look at him," said Miroku with slight amusement.  "He's throwing a tantrum, just like a kid would."

"It is a little odd," said Kagome.

"I have to agree.  If we were battling with Naraku, he wouldn't waste any time and would use this as a distraction.  Shiro doesn't seem very determined at all," noted Sango.

"Urusai!  All of you!  Just shut up already!  I'll kill you all when I'm good and ready to."

"Kumori," said a female voice.  Shiro froze up and looked around.  The Inuyasha-tachi was doing the same.  Siria was paralyzed.  'That voice…I know it.'  "Kumori…return to me now.  This battle is over," spoke the voice again.  Shiro nodded and sheathed his sword.

"Hai, Okami."  He turned around and began to walk away.

"Hold it right there, Shiro!" shouted Inuyasha.

"My business with you is over for now.  Be happy I spared your miserable lives," said Shiro, glancing back at them.

"Nani?!  Why you…"

"Shiro-sama, matte!" yelled Siria.  Shiro hesitated, but continued walking.  He soon disappeared into the dark of the forest.  The other members of the Inuaysha-tachi walked over to where Siria and Inuyasha were.  Siria was lying on the ground sideways, propped up on her elbows.  "Shiro-sama…" she whispered to herself.  She lowered her head and stared at the ground.

"Siria, you have some explaining to do," said Inuyasha.  "I get the feeling you weren't telling us the whole truth.  Tell us, who is Yoka?"

"Mikomi Yoka is the girl Shiro-sama saved when the village was destroyed, but she died when she was about 20 years old."

"Nani?" questioned Sango.  "Demo…that doesn't make any sense.  You told us…"

"Twenty years ago, Yoka died, and my nightmare began.  That was the day she died and I was born.  Shiro-sama is right.  If he truly believes it, then Yoka really is dead now.  Siria is all that is left."  She spoke her own name with disgust as she stood up.  "I told you to stay out of this.  I don't need your help to defeat Shiro-sama.  I'll get him back on my own.  I'll convince him that I am Mikomi Yoka.  I swear it.  I'll save Shiro-sama and Cycil on my own."

"Mou, just give it up already!" shouted Inuyasha.  "Cut the heroics.  You're nothing but a selfish little girl.  We're going to help, since what he wanted was Yume's kiseki."  Siria's eyes widened and she turned around to look at all of them.

"Yume's kiseki?  He wants that?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"That's what he said," said Kagome.  Siria turned back around and stared at the direction Shiro had gone in.  'So, Shiro-sama, you want Yume's kiseki.  The question is why.  Who are you working for?'

"Well then, I guess I'll get going now," said Siria.

"You won't make it," said Miroku.  "You don't even have a weapon.  What happens if you get attacked?"

"I can take care of myself."

"Siria-san, please come with us.  We can help you."

"I don't want to."

"Siria, don't you like us?" asked Shippo.  Siria turned around to look at them.  Other than Inuyasha, they all seemed to plead with her to stay.

"It's not that I don't like you, in fact, it's the opposite.  I don't want you to get involved."

"There you go again, being selfish," said Inuyasha harshly.  "We're already involved, you baka!  And besides, we can protect you."

"Gomen ne, demo…"

"Onegai, Siria-san.  We really want you to stay with us.  We'll follow you anyway, so it doesn't really matter, does it?  Just come with us for now."  Siria thought it over.  'Should I…should I really join them?  I guess I…don't have much of a choice.'

"Alright, minna-san, I'll come with you for now."

******

Shiro walked towards Cycil with an angry look on his face.

"Well, Shiro, did you find the kiseki?"

"It's none of your business, youkai."  He walked up to her and took her by the shirt, glaring at her.  "Tell me, who really has it?"

"I already told you, the Inuyasha-tachi has it."

"They wouldn't give it to me.  Be more specific.  Which member has it?!"

"I…I don't know."

"Tell me!"

"I said I don't know!"  A flash of emotion ran through her eyes and Shiro instantly noticed it.  He shoved her to the ground.

"Don't lie to me!  I know you know!  Who has Yume's kiseki?!"  Another flash of emotion passed through her eyes.  Shiro just grew more impatient.  "Cycil, tell me now!  Stop protecting them!  You're supposed to help me get it, now tell me who has it!"

"Iya!"

"It's the taijiya," said a female voice.

"Okami," said Shiro quietly.  Cycil simply shuddered at the voice.

"The Taijiya has the kiseki.  I've seen it."

"You mean that onna has Yume's kiseki?" questioned Shiro.

"Forget about it for now.  Both of you return to me.  We'll deal with this later."

"Hai," said both Shiro and Cycil.  They walked off into the darkness of the forest, seeming to disappear completely.

******

The next day, after a peaceful sleep, the Inuyasha-tachi, along with Siria, continued their journey through the forest.  After what felt like forever, the trees ended and the sun shined brightly against the blue sky.  A beautiful field stretched out before them.

"Finally," said Shippo.  "I thought we'd never get out."

"I know what you mean," agreed Kagome.

"Well now, shall we find a village to stay in for the night?" asked Miroku, putting on his usual grin.

"There's a village not far from here, if you're interested," said Siria.  They all turned to look at her, some more enthused than others.

"Really, where?" asked Kagome.

"Just beyond this field.  I know where we can stay, too."

"Well now, isn't this perfect," said Kagome happily.

"We must be in luck today," said Sango, sharing in her glee.

"Keh.  Whatever.  Let's get going," said Inuyasha.  They all began to walk across the field, heading towards the village Siria had mentioned.

******

"We're here," said Siria as they arrived.  The village was small, but seemed quite peaceful.

"Ano, Siria-san?" started Kagome.  "Do you want us to continue calling you Siria, or would you prefer to be called Yoka, so that maybe Shiro will remember the next time."

"It's alright, Kagome-san.  You can continue to call me Siria.  I don't mind."

"Okay."

"Let's go," said Inuyasha, who was getting impatient.  They all walked into the village.  Siria's wound had healed by now, but her kimono was blood stained and ripped.  She led them through the village, towards the house she was looking for.  They soon arrived at their destination.

"These people are friends of Cycil.  She stayed with them for quite a while," explained Siria.  "They're the ones who gave me this outfit and my weapons.  I'm sure we'll all be welcomed here."

"Siria-san?  Siria-san!  You came back!" shouted a little girl.  She ran up to Siria and hugged her.

"Hello again, Yuki."

"Siria-san, what happened?  Your kimono is all dirty and ripped."

"I got into a fight, but don't worry, I'm fine," she said as she gave the girl a smile.

"Okay."  She looked to the people standing behind Siria.  "Who are they?"

"These are my friends," explained Siria.  "This is Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara."

"It's nice to meet all of you," said Yuki.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too," said Kagome.  'This kid is so kawaii!'

"I'm Yuki, and this is my house.  Hold on, I'll go get my parents."  Yuki ran inside the house and soon returned with a man and a woman.  "These are my parents."

"Hello," said her mother and father.

"Hello," said Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.  Inuyasha just crossed his arms and looked away.

"Siria, it's good to see you again," said Yuki's mother.

"It's good to see you too.  Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if we could stay here for now, if it's not too much trouble."

"It's fine," said Yuki's father with a smile.  "Any friend of Cycil's is welcomed here."

"Arigatou," said Siria with a smile on her face.

"Now, let's get you all cleaned up, shall we?  You look like you've been in some battle."

"Yeah," said Kagome sheepishly.  It was true.  They all looked kind of dirty.

"Well, don't just stand there.  Come inside," said Yuki's mother.  She led them inside the hut.  It seemed like a nice home and had a certain comfort about it.  Yuki's mother walked further into the house while the others just looked around the entrance.

"Miataru-san," called Yuki's mother.  "Could you please take our guests to the hot springs?"

"Hai," called out a male voice.  Siria froze.  'That voice…I've heard it before.'

"Well, I should probably introduce everyone.  I'm Yuki's mother, Koujin Yukari, and this is my husband, Koujin Takeda.  You already know Yuki," explained her mother.  Another figure appeared from their main room in the house.  He stood in the doorway of the room, a warm smile on his face.  Siria stopped breathing and Inuyasha could tell.  He looked to Siria and then to the man who was in front of them.  'There's something wrong with him,' thought Inuyasha.  'His scent is all wrong.'

"And this young man, we found a few days ago.  We saved him when he was almost dead.  He's been resting at the inn, but now he'll be living here with us."  She paused and looked to the smiling boy, his emerald eyes gleaming.  'He looks a lot like Shiro,' noted Kagome.  'Except for the eyes.'

"This man…" started Yukari, "…is Miataru…Seidou."

*************************************************************************************************************************

Did anybody see that coming?  I didn't.  I've been debating whether or not to bring him back, and I just couldn't help it.  I liked him too much, so he came back into the story.  How?  You'll have to figure it out later.  And why does Shiro and his okami want the kiseki?  You'll have to find out by reading, cause that's…the only way, I guess.

Mikomi Yoka –in case you don't remember, this was Siria's real name before she lost her memory.  Although, I be you already knew that…since I said it in this story already.  Mikomi, her last name, means hope, and Yoka, her first name, means preparatory curse.

Iya –no 

Urusai –shut up

Masaka –That's impossible!

Uso yo –It's a lie

Hisaki no Kokuei –for a review, this means dark shadow flame

Toujin no Ryuuketsu –also for a review, the bloodshedding blade

Kaze no Kizu –wound of the wind.  It's Inuyasha's super cool attack^.^  It's called the wind scar in the dubbed version.

Kumori Shiro –another review.  Does anyone remember the meaning of his name.  His last name, Kumori, means Shadow, and his first name, Shiro, means castle.

Hai –yes

Okami –mistress

Matte –wait

Mou –geez

Minna –everyone

Taijiya –demon exterminator

Onna –woman

Ano –um

Kawaii –cute 

Koujin Yukari –Yuki's mother.  The meaning isn't important, cause I didn't know it had a meaning at first.  I just like the name^.^

Koujin Takeda –Yuki's father.  See above explanation.

Miataru Seidou –He was only in one or two chapters in Dream Weaver.  Miataru means to be found and Seidou means sanctuary.

Well, that's all for now.  Things are heating up^.^  I'll eventually explain what's going on and why so many people from the past are still alive.  It'll all be explained in due time, I promise^.^

Bye for now!


	5. Departure

Another day, another chapter.  I'm enjoying myself, and I came up with a great idea.  I'm changing the storyline slightly so that it can be more fun.  I'm adding in a ton of stuff and changing the summary, cause I don't like it.  After this chapter, it'll focus mainly on the Inuyasha-tachi, I promise.

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha.  I do own a few characters in here, though.  I'm disappointed that no one is reading this little thing right now.  I also don't own the quote I took from Xenogears.  Just telling you^.^

*************************************************************************************************************************

Siria froze up and completely stopped breathing.  She could do nothing but stare at the man in front of her.  He was exactly the same way she remembered him.  He bowed to the guests and smiled.  He looked at each one of them and then his eyes landed on Siria.  He lost his smile and the cheerfulness was replaced with shock and confusion, much like her own.

"Y-yoka…san," he whispered out.  For a minute, it felt like they were the only two in the room.  Seidou quickly shook his head and smiled again.  "If you'll follow me, I'll take you all to the hot springs."  He turned around and began to walk off.  They all followed him, Siria bringing up the back.  She was still slightly shocked and she knew that Seidou recognized her, but he hadn't really said much.  He seemed almost afraid of this encounter.  His voice was nervous when he had spoken to them.  They had soon walked out a back door and ended up in a beautifully set backyard area.  It had two hot springs, separated by a rock wall.

"Girls go that way, boys go this way," he said, pointing to the directions.  Kagome and Sango smiled at the wall between the springs.  This meant that Miroku and Inuyasha couldn't spy on them.  Kagome picked up Shippo and headed over to the hot springs, followed by Sango and Siria, who kept her head down.  Miroku sighed in defeat and went over to his and Inuyasha's side.

"Yukari will come out and collect your clothing soon," said Seidou.  He then turned around and left them to bathe.

******

"Siria," said Sango, catching the girl's attention.  "You're being awfully quiet.  Is something wrong?"  Siria simply shook her head and lowered her eyes.

"It's nothing.  I'm fine," she answered quietly.

"I can tell you're lying," said Shippo, floating around aimlessly.  "You don't sound okay."

"Shippo-chan is right," said Kagome.  "Come on, you can tell us.  What's bothering you?"

"I said I'm fine.  Please, don't worry about me."

"Siria-san, you know you can tell us anything, ne?"

"Hai."

"So then you should tell us what's on your mind.  I can see that you're thinking about something.  What is it?"

"Don't be afraid," said Sango.  "You're among friends."

"I know I am, demo…it's just too hard.  I get the feeling that the more we get involved with Shiro-sama and Cycil, the more painful this will all be.  That voice that spoke to them…I've heard it before, I just don't remember where.  It's been so long."

"What do you remember?"

"That it sends shivers up my spine just hearing it.  I hate that onna's voice.  It was just so long ago and only for a brief moment.  Some things are still too cloudy in my mind."

"What kind of memories do you have?" asked Shippo.

"Sad ones, painful ones, memories full of hate and loss.  I've been through more than I remember.  I can only remember my life as Yoka and then the most recent years, when I met Yume.  Otherwise, I can't remember the rest.  The other 70 some years of my life are just a blur to me.  I've lived longer than most have, but a longer life was nothing but pain and torture.  I would have been happy to die at the age of twenty, right along with Seidou-san."  She instantly shut up, realizing her mistake.  She gulped down hard when she noticed their eyes on her.  "I…I…"

"Siria-san, what do you mean?"

"I…I was just…I mean…"

"Siria, do you know Miataru-san?" asked Sango.

"I…I'm…"

"Come on, Siria, tell us," encouraged Shippo.  She looked at their faces and felt incredibly nervous.  She hadn't planned on telling them that much.  Now she'd have something else to talk to them about.  She lowered her head and took in a deep breath.

"H-hai.  I know him," she said quietly.  "I hadn't meant to say that much to you."

"But how could you have known him then?" asked Sango.

"Seidou-san was the man who took me into his village and treated my wounds.  He talked the villagers into letting me stay there after I pretended to be a mercenary.  I had lived there for a while, until…"  A single tear fell from her eyes, mixing with the water of the hot springs.  "I remembered it all at one point, but now that part is a blur to me again.  I remember holding him as he died in my arms.  He was my best friend and I had let him die.  First with my parents, then Shiro, then the village I had lived in, and then Seidou-san.  Everyone I care about dies.  Everywhere I go, people die and I can't do anything to stop it.  I let everyone I care about die right in front of me."

"Siria-san…gomen ne.  We didn't mean to bring back such painful memories," apologized Kagome.

"It's alright.  It's in the past, anyways.  I'll be fine, I promise."

******

"There has to be a way to get around this wall without being seen," said Miroku, studying the rock wall between the two hot springs.  Inuyasha just glared at the houshi.

"Miroku, just give it up," said Inuyasha.

"Come help me, Inuyasha," suggested Miroku.  Inuyasha growled slightly.

"Are you insane?  I think you've been hit a few too many times, bouzu.  I'm not helping you.  If you go over there, you'll just get caught."

"The pain will be worth it," he said as he looked around a little more.  Inuyasha began to drift off to his thoughts again.  He had heard Seidou whisper Siria's real name.  'Why did he call her that?' questioned Inuyasha to himself.  'Does he know Siria…or is it possible that…'

"Inuyasha, come help me," pleaded Miroku.  Inuyasha growled out of annoyance at the houshi.

"Will you just give it up already?!  You can't get over there!  Mou, you pathetic bouzu."

"Houshi desu," retorted Miroku.

"You could have fooled me!"  Just then, Yukari walked back over and brought them their freshly cleaned clothing.

"Here you go," she said kindly.  She set their garments down and then headed over to give the girls' their clothing.  Miroku sighed deeply as he gave up his attempts.  He wasn't lucky today.  He hadn't gotten the chance to see them.  He and Inuyasha decided to get dressed.

Meanwhile, Yukari set the girls' clothes down.

"Siria, I sewed your outfit, so it should be as good as new," explained Yukari.

"Arigatou," responded Siria.  Yukari left so that they could get dressed.

******

The day went by quickly.  They spent quite a bit of time playing with Yuki.  Inuyasha was the only one who was really bored.  He hated staying at villages.  Eventually, it got late and they all had a nice dinner at Yuki's house.  The sleeping arrangements were simple.  They would all sleep in the largest room after moving some things out of it.  The Inuyasha-tachi didn't mind much.  They were used to not sleeping on actual beds.  They often just used what they had.  Kagome often brought them blankets to use and she had a sleeping bag that she shared with Shippo.  Soon enough, they were all sleeping soundly.  Inuyasha was sitting in the corner closest to Kagome.  His sword rested against his shoulder, his arms crossed, and his eyes closed.  Kagome and Shippo were sleeping in her sleeping bag.  Sango slept on the opposite side of the room from Miroku, for certain reasons.  He had tried to grope her during dinner.  Miroku was sleeping against the wall, much like Inuyasha was.  He could sleep either sitting up or lying down, but today, he chose to sit up.  Siria was lying near the middle of the room, but she couldn't sleep.  Instead, she got up silently.  Inuyasha wasn't able to sense her at all.  Her steps were completely silent and her scent was basically too weak for him to track.  If she left the room, no one would really notice.  She walked to the front door and opened it, deciding to sit outside on the steps.  She stared up at the crescent moon and the bright stars, thinking.  Too much was happening too fast and she couldn't keep going on like this.

"Ano…" whispered a voice behind her.  Siria jumped slightly and turned around.  Standing behind her was Seidou, his emerald eyes full of confusion.  "Can I…sit down with you?"  Siria simply nodded.  Seidou walked over and sat down on the stairs next to her.  It was quiet for a while, until Seidou decided to speak up.

"It's been a while, Yoka-san," he said quietly.

"It has," said Siria.

"I hear your name is different now," he said, trying to make conversation.  Siria simply nodded.

"Hai, demo…please just call me…by my real name."

"Okay then, Yoka-san."  It was silent once more.  Neither of them knew what to say now.  It had been years since they had last seen each other.  There was no need for formalities between them, but it had become a force of habit.  The –san that they added onto each others' name was now more like a pet name than a sign of respect.  They were close friends, even if they had been apart for years.

"Seidou-san…can I ask you something personal?"

"Hai."

"How…how is it that you're…still alive?"

"I don't know.  About a month ago, I woke up and found myself in a forest.  I don't know how I got there or what had happened to me.  I knew I had been dead, but I was suddenly brought back.  I couldn't remember anything from the afterlife either.  It was as if I had never died.  It doesn't make any sense."

"What could possibly cause the dead to come back to life?" asked Siria, mostly to herself.  "I don't get any of this.  No one has that kind of power."

"Yoka-san, what have you been up to lately?"

"I'm on a journey to save a friend of mine and to deal with my past."

"How are they involved?" he asked, meaning the Inuyasha-tachi.

"It's a long story and it would take a while to explain it.  In short, they want to help me, it seems.  They also want to find out what's going on."

"Do you want to travel with them?"

"I don't know.  I'd prefer it if they didn't come along.  I don't want them getting involved in something that doesn't concern them."

"So what will you do?"

"I'll leave," she said simply.  "I'll leave this town before they wake up."

"Are you sure you want to go alone?  You don't have any weapons."

"I'm sure."

"Well then, why not get another sword first?"  He motioned towards her empty sword sheath.

"Because I won't use any other sword other than my Toukengai.  I'll find a different weapon to use."

"Maa," said Seidou, standing and stretching.  "If you're going to go out on your own, I guess I'll have to follow you."

"Nani?"

"You heard me.  It's no fun traveling by yourself, so I'll just go with you.  I'm a pretty decent fighter."

"Seidou-san…"

"Don't tell me to stay here, Yoka-san.  I'm not going to let you go on your own.  Besides, we've got a lot of catching up to do," he said smiling.  Siria smiled up at him and nodded.

"Okay, let's get ready then," she said, standing up.

"Right.  First, we need some weapons," said Seidou.  "I can take care of that.  I have enough money to buy a few.  Let's get going."  They both stood up and began to walk away, out into the village.

******

Sango stood in the darkness again, waiting.  She knew that something was going to happen.

"Kiseki…give it to me," said a female voice.  It was the same voice that had spoken to her before.  "I want the kiseki."  Sango covered the stone with her hand, having no intentions of giving it to anyone.  "I must have Yume's kiseki.  I have to own all the kiseki stones."

"Why?" asked Sango, looking around.  "Why do you want it so badly?"

"I…need…want…to be…"

"You're not making any sense.  Tell me!  Just who are you?" shouted Sango.

"I am alpha and omega, the beginning and the end, the first and the last."

"That doesn't make sense."

"They will get it for me.  I will have the kiseki.  Just wait and see.  I'll get it from you, child.  Mark my words."  And with that, the presence of the woman disappeared, and Sango was left to her dreams.

******

"Nani?!" shouted Inuyasha.  "You mean that temee Siria left without us?!"

"I'm afraid so," said Yukari.  "She probably left late last night, and she's not the only one missing.  Miataru-san is also gone."

"I spoke with the man at the weapons shop this morning and he said that someone snuck in last night and took a few things."

"Like what?" asked Sango.

"A sword, a few daggers, a bow and some arrows, and a staff.  They did, though, leave him enough money for the stuff."

"Siria-san and Miataru-san must have gone off by themselves to find Shiro," concluded Kagome.

"Then let's get going," said Inuyasha.  "That temee just ditched us after all that stuff we told her.  I'm going to find her and teach her not to run off like that.  She says she wants to protect us, but she's just a selfish baka."

"Inuyasha…" whispered Kagome dangerously.  He really seemed to enjoy insulting people.

"Come on," said Inuyasha, walking towards the door.  Kagome turned to Yuki's family and smiled.

"Thank you for letting us stay here," she said.

"Yes, thank you," said Sango, bowing slightly.

"We really appreciate the hospitality you've shown us," added Miroku.

"Think nothing of it.  We were happy to help out friends of Siria and Cycil," said Yuki's father, Takeda.

"Take care," said Yukari, waving to them as they left.

"We will," they called back.

"Sayonara!" shouted Yuki, waving both of her arms.

"Sayonara!" they all called back.  Outside, Inuyasha was impatiently waiting for them.  Once they were all together, they walked off, heading out of the town and continuing their journey.  They were walking through another meadow.

"Inuyasha, where do you think they went?" asked Kagome.

"How should I know?" he asked.

"Can't you use your nose?" asked Miroku.

"If this was anybody else we were talking about, I probably could, but this is Siria.  She doesn't have much of a scent, and neither does that Seidou guy.  It'd be impossible to track them."

"We'll just have to keep going and hope we find them," said Sango, stating their only option.  Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" asked Shippo.  Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"It's Shiro," he growled.

"I'm surprised you knew it was me," said Shiro.  They all spun around and saw him standing there, the Toukengai at his side.

"What do you want?" snarled Inuyasha.

"I've come for the kiseki."

"Well, you can't have it," said Kagome.

"Very well.  If you won't give it to me, then I'll have to force you to.  What a shame.  It was such a nice village too," he said with false sorrow.

"You wouldn't," said Miroku, gripping his staff tightly.

"If you think I won't, then you obviously don't know me," he said harshly.  "Stand back and watch as the village is destroyed."  He turned around and grabbed the Toukengai, but he never pulled it out.  Something swooped down right in front of him, her arms out and her eyes fierce.  He narrowed his eyes.

"Move, Cycil," he said.

"Iya.  I can't," she said

"What do you mean you can't?!"

"You promised that if I went with you, you'd leave this village alone.  I've kept my promise, now you keep yours."

"Kuso!  Once that stone was in place, you weren't supposed to remember that!"

"Keep your promise, Shiro," said Cycil sternly.  He tightened his grip on his sword and growled slightly at her.

"I get it now, you temee," said Inuyasha.  He seemed quite angry.  "You threatened Cycil, saying you'd destroy that village, so she'd work for you and then used that stone to brainwash her!"

"So what if I did?  It doesn't matter now.  Cycil is nothing but a puppet that I have every right to use."  Suddenly, he was knocked to the ground.  Cycil's eyes were full of hate as she withdrew her fist from the punch she had dealt him.

"Urusai, Shiro.  I'm no puppet, and you sure as heck aren't my master.  Okami is the only one who tells me what to do.  Don't forget, Shiro.  You're nothing more than a ningen with a stolen sword that happens to be powerful.  Without that sword, you're nothing.  My powers are the powers of a true youkai.  My abilities are all natural, unlike your borrowed ones.  Don't forget, Shiro, I could kill you right now, so don't think you can control me.  You touch that village and I'll personally send you back to the afterlife."  Shiro rubbed the side of his face where he had been punched.  He was glaring at Cycil.  He stood up.

"Fine!  I don't care!  I'll just tell okami that it's your fault we don't have the kiseki.  You and that pathetic village.  You call yourself a youkai?"

"A promise is a promise, Shiro," reminded Cycil.  They both left, disappearing into thin air.  The Inuyasha-tachi stood there, shocked.

"What just happened?" asked Kagome.

"I think Cycil just saved us," said Miroku.

"I didn't think Shiro would back down," said Sango, releasing her grip on the kiseki.

"Let's get going.  We have to go find that baka Siria," he said.  They all nodded and began their long walk once again.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Well, that's it for now.  I don't have much to say anymore.  Nothing exciting really happens.

Well, please review^.^

Bye for now^.^


	6. In Between Time

I'm really sorry for the long delay.  I got a laptop, so I had to get used to everything.  Also, I haven't had internet access for a while.  That explains where I've been and why I haven't been updating.  Also, don't expect as many updates as I did during the summer.  School is really important this year, so I have to try especially hard to get A's, which isn't going so well.  I need my Junior year to be great.  However, thanks to Flex time and my study hall, which usually fall right after one another, I'm going to have time to write at school.  Yay!  Well, here's the chapter.  It's a little shorter than some of my other chapters, but it explains a few things…or just adds to the confusion.

Anyway, onwards!

Disclaimer:  Need I say it?  I don't own Inuyasha, and if you wanna sue me, you won't get didly.  I'm back in debt.  Yay me!  How long?  Until…probably next summer.  Also, this laptop is my Christmas/birthday present and possible my graduation present.  But I love it^.^  Anyway, you get the idea, right?  Don't sue me, cause I don't own Inuyasha.

***************************************************************************************************************

The Inuyasha-tachi walked silently through the forest.  There wasn't much to say right now.  Their lives had once again gotten complicated, but they were used to it by now.  Nothing was ever easy for them.  Right now, Inuyasha was on high alert.  They didn't need to get attacked right now.  He looked around constantly, acting almost paranoid.  "Inuyasha, relax," said Kagome.  "Nothing is going to attack us right now, so stop being so paranoid."

"I'm not being paranoid!" he shouted as he spun around to face her.

"Yes you are," pointed out Shippo.  "You've been looking around constantly."

"So?!"

"So you're being paranoid," stated Miroku.  Inuyasha shot him a glare and then turned around.  He crossed his arms and then continued walking.  They had no idea as to where they were going.  They were simply walking and hoping to find Siria and her companion, Seidou.  However, their search wasn't going well.  There was no sent to travel by and no signs that they had been here.  The wind was blowing slightly, shifting the trees leaves to the right.  They made rustling sound, which only added to the beauty of the forest.  It was unlike the dark and misty one they had traveled through before.  This one seemed more healthy and beautiful.  The rustling stopped for an instant and then started up again.  This caused Inuyasha to stop.  Kagome nearly ran into him.  "Inuyasha, why'd you stop?" she asked.  He looked at the trees.  The wind was still blowing, but it was different.  The trees were leaning towards the left now.  Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"The winds changed," he said.  Miroku and Sango both looked up and noticed it was well.  The wind had shifted.  Suddenly, the sky darkened and a flash lit up the sky.  The Inuyasha-tachi just watched as the forest around them became nothing more than a wasteland, full of burnt twigs and stumps.  Inuyasha turned to face Kagome, his eyes going wide.  "Kagome!" he yelled.  Kagome turned to him and seemed confused.

"What is it?" she asked.  Another flash and Shippo fell from her arms, or more like fell through them.  Miroku and Sango looked on in shock as Kagome's body became transparent.  She looked down at her hands and noticed that she could see right through them.  She then looked up at Inuyasha, fear evident in her eyes.  Another flash and the land became normal again, as if it was all just an illusion.  However, Kagome was gone.  They all just stared at where she had been standing.

"Wh-what happened to Kagome?" questioned Shippo.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, looking around the forest.  "Kagome!!"

"Calm down Inuyasha," said Miroku.  "We should look for her instead of just calling out."

"Why did Kagome disappear like that?" asked Shippo.

"Come on," said Sango.  "We need to find her."

******

Kagome stood frozen to the spot from shock and surprise.  She was also highly confused.  "I'm…in the well house?" she asked.  She looked around.  This was indeed the well house at the Higarashi shrine.  She opened the doors and walked out into the morning sun.  She was completely confused.  'But I didn't go through the well.  How did I get here?'  She walked up to her house and opened the door.  "Tadaima," she said, waiting for a reply.  However, no one said anything.  She walked in and began to look around.  "Souta!  Mama!  Ji-chan!"  However, there was no response from anybody.  "They must all be out for the day."  She suddenly stopped walking and stood frozen in her living room.  'Something doesn't feel right.'  Suddenly, her house disappeared, leaving her in a world of darkness.  The darkness swirled with dark colors and she seemed to be standing on solid ground.  'This is just like…Yume's world.'

"How did you get here?" asked a female voice.  It had a certain harshness to it that made Kagome uncomfortable.  "Answer me, onna.  How did you get here?"

"I…don't know.  I just appeared here."

"Masaka!  Tell me how did you find this place?  No ordinary mortal can come here.  Tell me!"

"Just who are you anyway?" asked Kagome, getting frustrated with the voice.

"I'm…everything."

******

"Kagome!!!" shouted Inuyasha for the hundredth time.  They were all running through the forest, looking for Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Sango from her position on Kirara.  "Kaede's village is up ahead.  Maybe we should look there."

"Why would she be there?" he shouted back.

"It never hurts to just check," said Miroku.  Inuyasha turned his head back around and began to head towards Kaede's village.  It was only a few minutes later that they came upon it.  Inuyasha ran towards the well instead of the village.  They all followed him.  Suddenly, the world around them vanished, leaving them in darkness.  Sango's eyes widened.  "This is…" she said quietly.  Miroku turned to look at her.  "…Just like Yume's world."

"Kagome!!" called Inuyasha as he continued to run further into the darkness.

******

"What do you mean you're…everything?"

"I am alpha and omega.  I'm the beginning and the end, the first and the last.  (A/N yeah, I don't own that either.  It's from Xenogears.  I just think it sounds cool^.^).  You can't escape from me, for I am everything.  Now, tell me onna, why is it that you came here?  How did you find his place?"

"I just appeared here, okay?  It's not like I tried to get here.  I didn't even know this place existed."

"Do not lie.  It's impossible to get here on accident.  How did you get here?"

"I don't know!"

"Masaka!"  A bright light shot out from the distant darkness, heading right for Kagome.  "Temee!  You shouldn't be here!  Now, Shine!"  Kagome screamed and closed her eyes.

"Kagome!!" shouted the voice of a familiar hanyou.  Inuyasha ran towards her and picked her up, jumping upwards and out of the way.  Kagome opened her eyes and gave a relieved smile at her savior.

"Inuyasha!" she said happily.  He landed on the ground and set her down.

"Daijoubu, Kagome?" he asked.

"Hai," she responded.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-sama!"  Kagome turned to see her friends ride over to her on Kirara.

"Kagome!" shouted Shippo as he jumped into her arms.  "We were so worried.  What happened to you?"

"I somehow ended up back home, and then I ended up here."

"How did all of you get here?!" shouted the female voice angrily.  "No normal creature is able to come here without my permission.  How is it that all of you managed to come here?"

"Keh, like we know!" shouted back Inuyasha.  "Kagome just appeared here, so it must have been your fault!"

"I would never bring the likes of you here.  Tell me, how did you find this place?"

"We just did," said Inuyasha.

"Just what is here?" asked Miroku.

"This is my world.  This is a world between time," she said to them, sounding proud for some reason.

"A world between time?" questioned Shippo.

"So that's how Kagome-sama was able to get here," said Miroku, realizing the truth.

"What do you mean?  How?" questioned Sango.

"Kagome-sama is originally from the future, so she managed to come here after being brought back to her time."

"So are you saying that what happened in the forest was some kind of time slip or something?" asked Inuyasha.

"Exactly," said Miroku.  "Because Kagome-sama can travel through time, she has to pass between it, so she was able to be brought here."

"Kuso!" shouted the woman.  "That's impossible!  Even if she can travel through time, that doesn't explain the rest of you coming here!"

"Inuyasha can go through the well also," explained Miroku, "so he can come here.  However, that doesn't explain the rest of us."

"Exactly," said the voice.  "Therefore, you must all be destroyed!"  Ghostly white hands began to appear all around them, stretching out from the darkness.  "I won't let any of you get out of here alive."  Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga as the hands approached, but they suddenly stopped.  Everyone stared in surprise and confusion.  "I can feel it," said the voice.  "So you've all been to a dimension like this before, have you?"

"How…did you know that?" asked Miroku.

"I can feel it.  I feel the kiseki of the dream weaver Yume.  It's here.  Which one of you has it?"  Inuyasha poised his sword.

"Just who are you?" he asked the voice.  Realization soon hit him and he narrowed his eyes.  "You're the one who keeps sending that baka Shiro after us, aren't you."

"Could anyone else do it?" asked the voice in a cocky tone.  "I am the only one who could do something like that.  It was I who raised him from the dead and put him under my control.  He never would have listened to me otherwise.  He was too worried about that baka temee Siria.  I used him to enslave Cycil.  Her youkai instincts are taking over once again and she will soon be the devil of the hateshi that I knew so well."  Inuyasha growled deeply with hatred.

"Kisama!  You can't mess with their lives like that!" he yelled.

"I can and I will, for you see, I'm everything."

"Urusai!"

"Now, who has the kiseki?"  The hands all disappeared except for one.  It moved around, as if looking for the stone.  It soon stopped in the direction of Sango.  "That's right," said the voice coldly.  "It's you."  The hand shot towards Sango and there was nothing she could do.  It was just too fast.

"Sango!" shouted Miroku, moving in front of her.  The ghostly hand went right through his chest and his face twisted in pain.  Two more hands shot out from the darkness and grabbed him around the throat.  They began squeezing.  "Houshi-sama!" shouted Sango, trying to get to him, but a barrier kept her out.

"Baka," said the voice coldly.  "Now you will die."  Miroku could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness.  However, an arrow hit the outstretched arms, completely destroying them.  The hands around Miroku's neck disappeared and the one through his chest did as well.  He fell to the ground and Sango was instantly at his side.  He was gasping for air and clutching at his chest.  There was no hole in his chest, but he was in extreme pain.  Inuyasha watched all of this and then turned his angry amber eyes to the darkness.

"Kisama!  I know you're out there!  Show yourself!"  There was no response.  "Fine then, I'll make you come out!"  He raised his mighty sword high.  "Kaze no-!"  Suddenly, the darkness disappeared and they were standing in the middle of the forest, near the well.  Inuyasha blinked in confusion.  "…Kizu?"

"What just happened?" asked Shippo.  "Was it all just an illusion?"

"Iya," said Miroku as he painfully stood up.  "That was no illusion."

"Inuyasha-sama!" shouted a familiar, yet slightly annoying voice.  Inuyasha looked to his shoulder.

"Myoga-jiji?" he questioned.

"Myoga?  What are you doing here?" asked Shippo.

******

"Yoka-san?" questioned Seidou.  Siria turned to him.

"Nani?"

"Is everything alright?  You seem distracted."

"It's nothing," she reassured him.  "I just thought I felt a change in the winds again."

"Okay then."  He turned back around and they continued walking.  Siria turned to the sky.  'Shiro-sama…I will find you.'

******

'Strange.'  A man stood in a grassy meadow, the sun setting behind him.  The day had gone by quickly and within that time, a few strange things had happened.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" called Jaken.  He ran up to Sesshoumaru, but didn't say anything when he saw the look on his master's face.  Sesshoumaru was in deep thought.  The wind was blowing, tossing his long, silver hair.  'That's the second time the wind has changed today.  What could be causing it?'

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" called a young female voice.  A little girl ran up to him and Jaken, a smile on her face.  "Look at the sunset!  Isn't it wonderful?"

"Rin, now isn't the time for that," snapped Jaken.  "Sesshoumaru-sama is busy right now."

"Ikuzo," said Sesshoumaru simply.  He turned around and began to walk down the hill.

"Hai!" said Rin happily as she followed after him.  Jaken sighed and followed as well.  Sesshoumaru was still thinking about the incident.  'The wind feels different today.  What could this mean?'

******

"I'm so glad I was able to find you," said Myoga.  They were all sitting near the well now, listening to Myoga.  "I felt a change in the winds and I knew something was wrong.  The air feels different."

"I've felt it too," said Inuyasha, crossing his arms.  "And look.  The day's almost over."

"Just how much time did we spend in that place?" asked Kagome.

"What place would that be?"

"A place in between time," explained Sango.  Myoga seemed shocked and afraid.

"In between time?  How could someone have that kind of power?  No one can create a world like that," he said.

"But we were there," said Shippo.  "There was a woman there who was speaking to us."

"She must have created it."

"Of course, you baka.  Who else would have?" yelled Inuyasha in frustration.  Myoga thought this over for a while before coming to a conclusion.

"She's using the power of kiseki stones," he said.  "That's the only way she'd be able to do that.  However, there's more to it than that.  In order to use the stones like that, she would have to have incredible powers."

"She's also the one controlling Shiro and Cycil," said Kagome.

"Shiro?  As in Kumori Shiro, the young lord?" asked Myoga.

"Hai," responded Kagome.  "You know of him?"

"He was the wielder of the Toukengai, a sword forged by the hateshi known as Suteki.  She was the first hateshi.  Only she could forge a sword like that.  It has a mind of its own at times, but if it's in the hands of Kumori-sama, there's no telling what may happen.  However, I do know this.  If he holds onto that sword, we're all in danger.  He must have been brought back from the dead in order to be here."

"He was," said Miroku.  "That woman told us that she was the one who brought him back."

"Just who is this woman?" asked Myoga.  "If she can raise people from the dead and create a world between time, then she has to be some kind of spiritual being."

"There was something she told me when I asked her who she was.  She said that she was alpha and omega, the beginning and the ending, the first and the last."

"But that doesn't make any sense," said Inuyasha.  "No one can be both at the beginning and at the ending."

"It's possible, depending on what she's talking about," said Myoga.  "I do know this, however.  You can' let her get Yume's kiseki.  If she has all the kiseki, she'll have more power than anyone.  I believe her goal is to control time itself.  She already seems to have a good handle on that."

"It's getting late," said Kagome.  "We should stay with Kaede-ba-chan for tonight."

"I agree," said Sango, standing up and stretching.  "Even though the day passed quickly, I still feel tired."  Shippo yawned and Kagome picked him up.  They all stood and began to walk towards the village.  Sango fingered the kiseki around her neck.  'I won't let her have this, no matter what.  Yume entrusted this to me, and I won't let her down.'

***************************************************************************************************************

He…I had to add Sesshoumaru in.  I couldn't help myself.  I had been debating whether or not to put him in and I decided to, although I don't know how many appearances he'll have.  Anyway, confusing or what?  I'm running myself in circles here trying to decide what to write about.  This whole time thing is a little hard, but I think I have a pretty decent plot line now.  The Inuyasha-tachi will run into many more problems and Miroku will be tortured more.  I have to torture him.  It's hard not to.

Anyway, here's the short glossary.

Tadaima –I'm home

Masaka –it's impossible

Onna –woman

Kisama –this is an interesting word.  It doesn't have a direct translation, because there isn't an insult bad enough in the English language to use for this.  Kisama is a very insulting term that can't compare to the insults that we have in English.  Also, what makes it so interesting is that this is one of the biggest insults, but if it's used differently, it can be the highest term of respect.  A contradicting word, ne?

Hateshi –fate.  I use his to refer to the dream weavers.  They are called fates, thus the word hateshi.

Suteki –the first hateshi.  She was the one who originally controlled Cycil and who cursed Siria.  Her name means dreamy, as in a dreamy state of mind.

Well, that's all for now.  I'll write more as soon as I can.

Ja^.^


	7. Reencounter

Um…somehow, I doubt a simple "I'm sorry" will make up for this…that is if anyone is even reading this anymore. I am so so sorry for not updating for over a year. I have to admit, I've never waited that long with a fic before. Kinda sad, ne? Anyway, since it's Thanksgiving, I decided to do a major update. I do one every year around this time, and then hopefully I'll do another around Christmas. Anyway, um…again, sorry, and if anyone is still reading this, then I appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha, but I did buy the RPG, and it's a ton of fun. Anyway, don't sue me.

--------------------------------------------

The Inuyasha-tachi walked nonchalantly through the forest, heading towards Kaede's village. They still had a bit of a walk ahead of them, and it was really starting to get dark now. No one was saying anything, probably because there wasn't much to really say. No one knew exactly what had just happened to them. They had so many questions and no one to give them answers. It just wasn't fair. Who was that woman, and why did she want Yume's kiseki stone? What exactly was going on?

"Matte," said Inuyasha as he stopped walking. Everyone stopped behind him, wondering just why he had made them halt so abruptly.

"What is it?" asked Kagome, glancing around a bit.

"The wind," he answered softly. "It's changing again." He spun around and grabbed onto Kagome just as a flash of bright light lit up the sky. Everything around them suddenly became a wasteland, full of dead trees and fallen warriors. Kagome felt something pull at her, and she knew she was about to fade away again. However, when the second flash lit the sky, everything returned to normal, and she found that she was still standing there, apparently unharmed. The break in time hadn't affected her this time.

"Nande koto wa?" asked Myoga as he glanced around. Inuyasha just released Kagome's wrist and gave an irritated sigh.

"It happened again," he stated. "Look." He pointed towards the sky, and they could see the sun rising. What day it was, they had no idea, but not too much time could have passed. At least that's what they were hoping.

"Ikuzo," said Sango as she began walking ahead. "Kaede's village isn't far now." They all began carefully heading through the forest again, now seeming a bit more cautious. Paranoia wasn't always a bad thing, especially when there was some strange, inhuman woman after them, one who could very easily reach them anywhere and everywhere they went. Things were definitely going to be different from now on.

----------

"Finally," sighed Shippo as he set eyes on Kaede's village. "I thought we'd never get here." By now, all of them were exhausted, and they just couldn't wait to get into the village to see Kaede. Being caught between time really took it out of you. At least the village seemed completely unaffected. This made them wonder if they were the only ones being affected by this. Were there perhaps other people who had experienced something similar, or did time pass normally for them? This whole concept was too confusing, and with how tired they all were, thinking about it wouldn't do them any good. Instead, they just walked down into the village and went towards Kaede's house. Inuyasha didn't even bother calling out before entering. He just shoved right in.

"Oi, Kaede-baba," he called. "We're staying here for…" However, he didn't finish. Instead, he just stared in awe as his words not only drew Kaede's attention but two others' as well. Inuyasha looked on in confusion, now at a loss for words as his eyes fell on two very familiar people. Sitting with Kaede were none other than Siria and Seidou. By now, the others had made their way into the hut.

"Siria-san?" questioned Kagome.

"Well, this is interesting," remarked Miroku. Siria and Seidou both seemed at a loss for words right now. It's not like anyone could blame them. This had truly been unexpected.

"Maa," began Kaede, breaking the rather uneasy silence. "I guess it'd be best if you all took a seat. Then we can discuss this." The members of the Inuyasha-tachi all sat down, their eyes still on Seidou and Siria, both seeming rather uncomfortable right now. It was time for an interrogation.

"First off," began Inuyasha as he shot Siria a rather agitated glare. "Why'd you leave without telling us?"

"Ano…" she began. "I just…I didn't want you to get involved."

"It's too late for that," he mumbled afterwards, crossing his arms.

"How'd you get here so fast?" asked Shippo, earning him a very confused stare from both Siria and Seidou.

"What do you mean?" Seidou questioned. "It took us four days to get here." Now this sent the Inuyasha-tachi into a fit of confusion.

"Four days?" questioned Sango. "But that's…not possible. We only parted a day ago."

"Iie, it was definitely four."

"I wonder…" began Myoga thoughtfully. "Could this have something to do with the onna you encountered?"

"Onna?" questioned Siria.

"Hai," began Kagome. "On our way here, something happened. We…somehow, we ended up between time."

"Nani?" questioned Kaede. "How is that possible?"

"We don't know," answered Miroku. "But whoever that onna was, it's obvious she has a lot of power. For someone to bend time like that…it just seems impossible. That place looked so much like Yume's…" This instantly drew Siria's attention. Every muscle in her body suddenly tightened, and she clenched her fists. _Masaka__ No one can bend time…and no one can create a world like Yume's…a world where fate doesn't exist. It just…it can't be…_

"Yoka-san?" questioned Seidou, sensing her distress. "Daijoubu?"

"It's impossible…" stated Siria. "A person like that can't still exist. No one has that kind of power."

"Then explain Shiro," snarled Inuyasha. "If this woman can bring back the dead, then doesn't she already control time? She could have turned back time and brought them here, just like four days passed by in what felt like a few minutes." Siria just lowered her head in contemplation. None of this was making any sense. How could someone control time? She had never encountered such a creature in her hundred years of existence. No one should be able to control time so freely. Bringing back the dead wasn't supposed to be possible either. There was no demon with that kind of power and knowledge. It had to be something else.

"Something she said still bothers me," said Kagome, drawing everyone's attention. "How can someone be both at the beginning and the end? It just doesn't add up."

"N-nani?" questioned Siria, her voice starting to fail her. _The beginning and the end…iya…_

"She said 'I am alpha and omega. I'm the beginning and the end, the first and the last'." Siria went completely stiff, her breathing coming to a sudden halt, something that drew Inuyasha's attention. He just fixed her with a skeptical stare.

"But that's impossible, ne?" asked Seidou, unaware of how scared Siria looked right now. Her body was trembling, her lone, visible eye wide and quivering with fear.

"Sou na…" she whispered, drawing everyone's attention.

"Siria, daijoubu?" asked Sango, wondering if their un-aging friend was feeling alright. She was incredibly pale.

"Iya…she can't be…I…I saw her die."

"What are you saying?" asked Inuyasha. "Speak up. You're not making any sense."

"T-that onna, she…she might be…one of the hateshi."

"Hateshi?" questioned Miroku, knowing he had heard that word somewhere before.

"Dream weaver," she elaborated, using a term they were all familiar with. Everyone's eyes widened instantly. Now that really was impossible, wasn't it? Yume was supposed to be the last one. After all, the other hateshi had all died long before. Not a single one had lived for very long, perhaps ten or twenty years. How could one of them still be alive?"

"The question is…" began Myoga. "Which hateshi?"

"Wakarimasen…" Siria responded. "This is just too confusing." They all sat in silence for a moment, letting the conversation sink in a bit. After all, this was a lot to take in in such a short amount of time. It was supposed to be a confusing matter. Nothing in the sengoku jidai was easy to understand nowadays. Before, it had all been so easy. Fight demons, find the shikon no tama pieces, and put them back together. Now…they had not only Naraku to deal with but this new threat, and with her came Shiro and Cycil. There had to be a way to overcome this, but right now, things seemed pretty hopeless.

"Maa," began Inuyasha, directing his next comment towards Siria. "From now on, you're staying with us."

"Demo…" she began, wanting to protest.

"Stop being so stupid!" he demanded. "Baka! Don't you get it? We're already _involved_. If that temee is after the kiseki, then she's not gonna stop coming after us. She'll be after yours eventually too."

"Besides," began Kagome with a smile. "If you stay with us, you'll have a better chance at seeing Shiro again. What do you say?"

"Ano…" she began, but she stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced over at Seidou.

"Yoka-san, just agree," he told her with a smile. "The more the merrier, ne?" Siria just heaved a deep sigh and then inhaled a bit loudly.

"Fine, have it your way," she responded.

"Good," stated Inuyasha as he stood up and began heading for the door. "We'll leave tomorrow, so make sure you're ready, and if you try to run off again, make no mistake that I'll hunt you down." And with that said he left the room, heading out on his own for a while. All of them needed some time to think, and his mind operated a bit better when he could just think to himself withouy the input of others. Everyone needed some alone time every once in a while, after all.

----------

"Shiro," called Cycil, drawing the boy's attention. He was currently practicing with his sword, swinging it around a bit carelessly.

"Nani?" he asked, sounding uninterested.

"Okami wants you to go after the kiseki," she responded. "Both of them are very close by."

"Really?" he asked. "Who has the other one?"

"Siria." Shiro suddenly stopped in mid swing, his body freezing up on him. Siria was the name of that woman, the one who had possessed his Toukengai. He still couldn't figure that out. How could she wield his sword when it had been made only for him? Also, the sole fact that she had it bothered him. Only the people in his village knew about that sword, and it had been such a remote place that no one could have just stumbled upon it and taken his sword. There was something about Siria that troubled him. _She looks like Yoka…_

Shiro shook that thought from his head and turned around to face Cycil. He clutched his sword tightly, a glare now on his face.

"Fine, I'll go," he stated. "But you're coming with." She just scowled a bit but didn't fight him on the idea. They needed to get this job done soon. Why, they didn't know, but they had to. Their Okami wouldn't tell them anything. When asked about her reason for wanting the kiseki, all she said was that she wished to possess them, that was all. No one knew why she even needed them. If it was a matter of power, she didn't need anymore. She was already stronger than any of them.

"Ikuzo," suggested Shiro as he sheathed the blade and began walking away.

"They're in a nearby village," said Cycil. "But we shouldn't just go in and destroy it. We don't need a senseless battle."

"Oh for the love of Kami!" he shouted angrily. "Omae wa youkai! How can you say things like that? They're only humans." Cycil just glared at him.

"And how can you say that, being one of those humans?" she shot back, her crimson eyes seeming to burn with fury. They just glared at each other for a moment, neither one having anything to really say about this. They were at a stalemate.

"Baka," Shiro finally said, turning away and continuing towards the village. "Ikuzo." Cycil only growled a bit, but she followed him nonetheless. She didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. If she disobeyed her Okami, there was no telling what would happen. She lowered her head a bit in thought as she mindlessly followed after Shiro. _Inuyasha-tachi__…Siria…why do I feel like…I know them? Just who are they?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it seems a bit short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Anyway, as for the glossary…

Matte -wait

Nande koto wa –what was that?

Ikuzo –let's go

Oi -hey

Maa –well…

Ano -um

Onna -woman

Iie, Iya –they both mean no

Hai -yes

Nani -what

Masaka –it's a lie, it's impossible

Daijoubu –it's okay

Sou na –no way, impossible

Hateshi -fate

Wakarimasen –I don't know

Demo -but

Okami –mistress, master

Kami -God

Youkai -demon

Omae wa –you are

Well, that's it, so I'll see ya later, okay? Bye!


End file.
